A travers les ténèbres
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !
1. Tout ce sang et ces cris

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

Hum hum. Et oui, je ne suis pas morte. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour écrire cette histoire. Je suis restée avec le syndrome de la page blanche pendant 2 ans, entre le chapitre 8 et 9 lol. Heureusement, je me suis ressaisie. Voilà donc ma toute dernière HGSS, la suivante est déjà en cours d'écriture. Comme toujours l'histoire est terminée et sera updatée chaque jour, au pire chaque 2 jours. Bonne lecture à tous.

A travers les ténèbres

_Chapitre 1 :__ Tout ce sang et ces cris_

La chaleur étouffait Hermione. Elle enviait tout ceux qui marchaient d'un pas pressé vers un bureau climatisé. A 8h30, les rues étaient pleines de gens qui partaient travailler. Elle s'en sentait presque décalée avec Elisabeth. Son amie et elle rentraient dans leurs maisons respectives. Sans la climatisation.

Elle jongla habilement entre un homme d'affaire et un livreur, évitant le café d'une troisième personne. Elisabeth de son côté manqua de peu le chariot d'un vendeur de hot dog sans pour autant toucher une femme au tailleur trop stricte et aux cheveux trop bien coiffés. Elles se séparèrent pour traverser tant bien que mal dans la cohue puis se retrouvèrent devant King Cross.

Alors qu'Elisabeth allait pour continuer, Hermione la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule. Au regard interrogateur de son amie, elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction des escaliers de la bouche de métro, invisibles dans la marée humaine.

- Mya on est à 15 minutes maximum d'Hyde Park, et puis ça va nous obliger à changer à Holborn, j'ai pas la force de courir dans les couloirs.

- Il fait beaucoup trop chaud et c'est seulement le début. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur du métro, on prend Piccadily line puis Central line et on arrive a deux minutes de notre immeuble. En plus on sera au pied de l'institut, on pourra passer nourrir les chevaux.

- On va perdre notre temps, on ira plus vite à pied et il fera moins chaud dans le parc.

- Ce sera plus rapide en métro, insista Hermione.

- Et bien prend le métro. Si j'arrive avant toi, tu me paye une glace au bord du lac Serpentine.

- Prépare la monnaie, j'y serais la première.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elisabeth disparut au coin de York Way et Euston Road et Hermione affronta courageusement les barbares courant dans tous les sens au milieu des escalators. Elle poinçonna rapidement son billet et couru comme tout le monde pour attraper la rame qui venait. Elle le regretta quand elle se retrouva écrasée entre une petite vieille avec son caddy et un immense africain qui la dominait de trois têtes. Elle avait nettement le sentiment d'étouffer. Bien plus que dans la chaleur.

La rame s'ébranla. Le mouvement la fit basculer vers l'arrière et elle du s'accrocher à ce qui passait, à savoir le bras du géant à côté d'elle. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire, il lui rendit volontiers. Elle se sentit moins oppressée, la discussion s'engagea, il s'enquit de ce que pouvait faire une jeune fille en vacance si tôt dans le métro, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez un ami et qu'elle rentrait. Lui partait travailler à la National Galery, il était étudiant en art et gagnait de l'argent en servant de guide.

Tout en engageant la conversation, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 8h50. Ils allaient arriver à la station de Russel Square. Elle avait toutes ses chances de gagner le pari. La question de son interlocuteur fut soudain noyée dans un bruit inimaginable. Elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles avaient explosé sous la violence de son.

La rame s'immobilisa brutalement et cette fois son voisin dû complètement l'entourer de ses bras pour la maintenir droite. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné qui se transforma en terreur devant la vision des flammes qui léchaient leur wagon. Une seconde explosion la pétrifia. Inconsciemment elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche mais elle ne la prenait jamais du côté moldu. Pourquoi en aurait-elle besoin ?

La situation lui rappelait avec angoisse l'attaque de Voldemort il y a deux mois. Elle se souvenait de la mort qu'elle avait affrontée, elle ne pensait jamais revivre cela. La chaleur devint invivable, elle avait l'impression d'être en train de brûler vive. Puis le wagon explosa et elle se serra plus fort contre la poitrine de son voisin qui s'écroula.

Quand elle vit le sang couler hors du corps de ce dernier, elle comprit qu'elle ne saurait jamais son nom. La dernière vision qu'elle emporta fut celle de ses mains pleines de sang. Après une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la tête. Elle ferma les yeux en priant, une réaction qu'elle jugea stupide mais réconfortante. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Hurler ? Oui, c'était bien ça, hurler.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer une plainte en continue. C'était étonnamment soulageant, il lui semblait faire sortir toute sa souffrance de cette manière. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Elle sentait le sang ruisseler le long de son visage et se demanda d'où il provenait. Elle avait tellement mal. Autour d'elle elle entendait les gens crier et se précipiter hors de la rame. Elle aurait aimé en faire autant mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Elle chercha à se lever pour mieux retomber sur le sol. Elle se résolu à ramper, les gens la heurtèrent, elle entendit nettement ses côtes craquer sous les coups. Sa plainte ne cessait pas. Son esprit lui disait de ne pas paniquer sans pour autant qu'elle ne parvienne à contrôler son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Il eut un raté quand elle sentit quelqu'un attraper son bras et le presser pour qu'elle se lève. Elle obéi sans poser de questions, tellement terrifiée par tout ce sang qu'elle sentait couler sur son visage.

Au cours du périple, elle trébucha plus d'une fois, toujours retenue par la main inconnue. Elle tentait de se guider grâce aux murs. Une seule fois elle voulu tâter ses yeux pour comprendre ce qui l'empêcher de les ouvrir mais la main serra son bras si fort qu'elle y renonça. Quand elle voulu demander pourquoi le propriétaire ne parlait pas elle eut la réponse par elle-même. La fumée empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle se résolu donc à se remettre à crier.

Cela continua même après que la fumée ait commencé à être remplacée par de l'air frais. Bientôt elle sentit un petit vent sécher le sang sur son visage. Le bruit devint plus fort, des gens criaient, elle se faisait frôler de tous côtés. C'était de toute évidence la panique dehors. La main la guida vers la gauche et enfin la voix parla mais pas pour s'adresser à elle. De toute évidence, ce qui se révéla être une femme venait de héler un secouriste.

- Je pense que cette jeune fille doit être immédiatement conduite aux urgences, elle est blessée à la tête.

Hermione voulu protester qu'elle allait bien, savoir ce qui s'était passé mais le secouriste répondit qu'ils allaient immédiatement la prendre en charge. D'autres mains la saisirent, dans un mouvement de panique elle s'attacha à sa sauveuse qui dut lui expliquer calmement qu'elle avait un mari et deux enfants à rassurer pour qu'elle consente à se laisser emmener par les secouristes.

Tout le long du trajet ils lui parlèrent calmement, la rassurant mais l'empêchant de toucher ses yeux. Quand sous son insistance ils lui avouèrent que des éclats de verre s'y étaient figés elle se sentit soulagé. Rien que la magie ne puisse réparer. Elle sentit la perte de sang l'affaiblir et avant de perdre connaissance elle demanda aux secouristes de dire à son père d'utiliser Attila, son hibou, pour avertir l'infirmière de son collège. Puis elle se laissa aller à sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Pas la seule !

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 2 :__ Pas la seule !_

Le réveil fut des plus pénibles. Comme si sa tête allait imploser. L'envie de se la taper contre un mur. Si elle avait pu bouger, c'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Seulement Hermione n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses muscles. Toujours aussi bonne élève, même complètement sonnée elle reconnu les effets d'un calmant moldu mélangé à une potion antidouleur sorcière. Pas vraiment le top.

D'autant plus, réalisa son cerveau que si elle souffrait autant avec les médicaments, qu'est-ce que ça devait être sans ! Peut-être l'inconscience. La béatitude de se sommeil sans rêve. Mais avant d'y retourner, elle devait savoir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle toujours pas ouvrir les yeux ? On avait bien du lui retirer les éclats de verre non ? L'odeur qu'elle percevait n'était pas celle d'un hôpital mais celle de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tout allait bien. La magie l'avait guéri.

Un bruit de porte suivit de talon sur la pierre la fit tourner la tête vers la droite, en vain puisqu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un s'arrêta à sa hauteur et pendant quelques minutes s'activa autour d'elle. Probablement Pompom. Elle avait des tonnes de questions mais ne savait pas par où commencer. L'infirmière prit la parole en premier, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui commençait à trouver le silence pesant.

- Comment vous sentez vous Miss Granger ? Fatiguée ? Votre tête vous fait souffrir ?

- Enormément. Quand est-ce que je pourrais ouvrir les yeux ?

- Ils sont ouverts Miss Granger.

- Ah ? Fait-il si noir ?

- Non Miss Granger. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux. Je n'ai rien pu faire, tout est de ma faute, le temps que votre père nous prévienne et qu'on organise le transfert, il était trop tard. Vous étiez trop blessée. La cornée n'était plus récupérable. Pour être honnête, même une greffe ne servirait à rien, la rétine et les nerfs optiques sont trop endommagés.

- Etes-vous en train de dire que je suis…

- Aveugle Miss Granger. Je ne crois pas pouvoir le présenter autrement. Vous ne verrez plus, à moins d'un grand progrès de la science.

- Aveugle… non. C'est impossible, la magie peut tout guérir.

- Pas ce genre de dégâts. C'est trop important.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien Miss Granger, vous n'avez rien fait pour mériter cela.

La voix de Dumbledore qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer la fit sursauter. La partie de son esprit qui s'acharnait à penser que Pompom avait tord se résigna. Le directeur, cet éternel optimiste lui aurait parlé de chances de guérisons s'il y en avait eu. Elle était aveugle. Pour toujours. Sa vie était foutue.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne pleurait pas, pourquoi elle ne paniquait pas. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui hurlent et dénient. Elle était bien trop rationnelle. Elle analysait désespérément une tentative d'avenir mais ne trouvait rien. Qui pourrait bien vouloir d'une aveugle ? Poudlard était trop dangereux, ses parents travaillaient trop pour s'occuper d'elle, le Royal Institute of London ne pourrait pas la garder non plus. Seule, elle était seule.

- Il va bien sûr falloir maintenant adapter votre vie à votre problème, continua Dumbledore.

- Je comprends vous savez. C'est normal, Poudlard est trop dangereux.

- En effet, Poudlard recèle de dangers pour une aveugle. C'est pourquoi il va falloir changer vos habitudes. A commencer par ne plus vivre seule, si je puis me permettre l'expression après 6 ans en dortoirs.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que je peux rester finir mes études ?

- Evidement qu'elle question ! Poudlard accueille régulièrement des aveugles. Je vous mettrai d'ailleurs en contacte avec Cyrielle qui est en 6ème année à Poufsouffle. Elle souffre de cécité de naissance et saura sûrement vous donner de bons conseils.

- Je m'attendais à être exclue. J'en suis soulagé. Je comprends que je doive changer beaucoup de chose mais merci de me laisser une chance d'avenir.

- C'est normal Miss Granger, pour une élève aussi douée que vous cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je suis prêt à parier que vous avez déjà lu le programme de cette année en grande partie.

- Euh… en fait oui, mais j'ai besoin des livres au programmes pour aller plus loin, j'ai seulement ceux de potion, métamorphose, rune, arithmantie, sortilège et étude des moldus. Les autres changeants chaque année je n'ai pas pu m'avancer plus que ça.

- Miss Granger, Miss Granger… connaissez vous la notion de vacances ? De repos ?

- Oui ! Avec mes amis on va souvent travailler dans Hyde Parc.

- Je n'en doute pas, je crois que l'institut où vous avez fait vos études se trouvait juste en face n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Vous saviez ?

- Que vous étiez en institut de géni ? Bien sûr. Au même titre que Harry, Drago, Juliette, une surdouée de 3ème année, Cyrielle donc, qui est aveugle et quelque autres enfants, vous avez fait objet d'une "surveillance" pour ainsi dire plus accrue que les autres afin de s'assurer que, aillant grandit isolés des autres enfants, votre adaptation se fasse bien.

- Je l'ignorais. Pardon de vous donner du travail supplémentaire.

Le rire de Dumbledore la surprit assez. Elle trouvait normal de s'excuser. Pas de quoi rire.

- Pardonnez-moi mais c'es juste que vous êtes si mature. Si j'avais dit ça à Harry ou Drago, ils auraient explosé, vous vous comprenez et acceptez d'avoir fait l'objet d'une attention spéciale. Et c'est pourquoi toujours à l'inverse de ces deux là, je pense que vous ne protesterez pas quand il va s'agir de trouver un professeur chez qui vivre. Vous ne pouvez plus rester en dortoir, quelqu'un doit vous aider au quotidien.

- En effet, bien que cela ne me réjouisse pas d'être éloigné de mes camarades, je sais que je ne pourrai pas rester avec eux, dans un dortoir où traînent toujours des choses au milieu.

- Bien alors commençons à examiner les possibilités. Je pense être trop âgé et trop en mouvement pour m'occuper correctement de vous.

- Je le pense aussi. Et puis votre rythme de vie n'est pas celui des étudiant/professeurs.

- Exactement. Minerva serait le meilleur choix mais pour être franche avec vous je me rebute à lui donner cette charge, puissiez vous me pardonner ce terme maladroit.

- Mais au combien réaliste.

- Malheureusement. Elle est débordée par son statut de professeur, directeur de maison et directeur adjoint, dors à peine et ne se détend pas assez à mon goût. J'aime mieux ne pas lui donner une nouvelle responsabilité.

- Qu'en est-il du professeur de défense de cette année ? Il ne peut pas être pire que l'an dernier, Voldemort n'étant plus de ce monde, il ne pourra pas conduire Harry directement dans son château.

- En effet, seulement il s'agit d'une jeune diplômée de Salem qui a tout juste 20 ans. Là encore je pense qu'enseigner la première année est déjà assez de travail. Et puis elle ne connaît ni le château ni les élèves.

- Et encore moins moi. Il serait peut-être plus pratique de choisir quelqu'un qui me connaisse. Ce qui exclu Trelawney.

- Je ne me serais pas permis de la mettre dans la liste. Hagrid… et bien ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, certes il a accepté de renvoyer son frère chez les siens mais je reste craintif quand à sa prochaine adoption.

- Flitwick ?

- Soyons réliste, si vous trébuchiez il ne pourrait vous retenir. Allan Vector a déjà ses deux petites filles, la femme de notre chez professeur d'étude des moldus est malade et il doit s'occuper d'elle. Mme Chourave à déjà la garde de Cyrielle. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas l'entendre mais il ne reste que le Professeur Rogue.

- Non. Pitié professeur. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il me retienne si je trébuche.

- Nous dirons que c'est pour vous apprendre à vous relever.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix ?

- Pensez vous que je vous enverrai vivre chez Severus si je pouvais l'empêcher ?

Pourtant elle eut la désagréable sensation que si, il l'y aurait envoyé même si Minerva avait supplié pour la prendre. Or depuis sans doute bien plus longtemps que Ron et Harry elle avait perdu foie en Dumbledore. Elle savait ses idées tordues. La première année elle s'était dit que c'était vraiment un accident que le face à face Harry-Voldemort mais dès la seconde année elle avait compris qu'il avait sciemment envoyé un élève vers la mort en mettant en danger une jeune fille innocente.

Alors elle se permettait de redouter le séjour chez Rogue. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Quel objectif justifiait que le directeur l'envoie chez cet asocial ? Certes sans la pression de l'espionnage il allait peut-être changer mais il resterait probablement cet être aigri qui terrorisait les élèves. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis qui sait, peut-être malgré sa cécité pourrait-elle grâce à lui réapprendre une vie normale ? Car une chose était sûre, avec lui pas de surprotection.

Cette pensée la choqua. Depuis quand avait-elle besoin de protection ? Depuis qu'elle était aveugle. Cette réalisation, pour la première fois, provoqua une crise de larme. Aveugle. Plus jamais elle ne verrait, le noir qui lui faisait si peur ne se dissiperait pas. Aveugle.


	3. Départ douloureux

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

**_Petite précision : On m'a fait remarqué que l'histoire se déroulant en 2005, le trio avait fini depuis longtemps ses études. Je n'ai absolument pas tenu compte des dates (d'ailleurs j'ai jamais vu dans aucun livre de date précise il me semble). Pour moi, ça n'a pas d'interêt, l'histoire est intemporelle. Si ça vous gène vraiment, il y a des attentats chaque année, donc vous pouvez imaginer qu'elle ait été blessée ailleurs qu'à Londres. Et enfin ce sera une histoire entre un prof et une élève, désolée pour ceux que ça choque. Je ne vois personnellement pas Hermione comme une pauvre petit élève abusée par son méchant prof lol._**

_Chapitre 3 :__ Départ douloureux_

Quand Rogue pénétra au sein de l'infirmerie, ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement la gryffondor. Une part de lui, celle qui n'était pas occupée à pester contre la décision de Dumbledore, s'attendait à la trouver plongée dans un bouquin. Miss Granger loin d'un livre, c'était du jamais vu. Et une chose qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Soit alors, probablement en larme. En train de gémir sur son sort, de dénier la vérité, d'accuser. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était normal. Elle venait de tout perdre.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Son lit aux draps défait était encore chaud, il balaya la pièce du regard sans la voir. Au moment où il allait appeler, un bruit de chasse d'eau lui permit de la localiser. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit des toilettes en titubant, la main glissant le long du mur. Elle aurait pu regagner seule son lit sans problème si elle n'avait pas quitté le mur trop tôt. Là, elle se dirigeait droit sur la fenêtre.

Il consentit à se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence, considérant comme impoli de profiter de son handicap pour l'espionner. Une chose était sûre, elle avait du courage. Sa hanche venait de heurter un lit sans qu'elle ne lâche le moindre gémissement. Elle continuait courageusement sa route, la tête simplement tournée vers lui, attendant qu'il parle et s'identifie.

- Je crains Miss Granger que vous ne soyez trop à droite. Tournez encore un peu. Un peu. Voilà, avancez maintenant. D'environ 4 pas. Vous y êtes.

La jeune fille se remit au lit péniblement mais il se refusa à l'aider. Si elle ne demandait pas, il ne le ferait pas. Aveugle ne signifiait pas assistée, du moins pas complètement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire seule, il devait la laisser faire. Simplement la guider tout au long de son apprentissage. Il avait lui-même reconnu qu'il était le mieux placé pour faire ça.

- Merci professeur. Je suis désolée d'être une charge pour vous.

- Je me doute que vous n'avez pas fait exprès. Ecoutez Miss, vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus dans ce collège à un adulte. Agissons comme tel. Le directeur ne vous a pas plus donné le choix qu'à moi, vous connaissez mon caractère je connais le votre, tentons tous deux de nous adapter au mieux.

- Professeur ? Vous ne me mentirez jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce sont les lâches et les faibles qui mentent. J'espère ne faire partit d'aucune de ces catégories.

- Certes non professeur. Alors je veux une réponse sincère à ma question. Y a-t-il une chance, même infime que je retrouve un jour la vue ?

- Pas aujourd'hui avec l'avancé actuelle de la science. Bien sûr une soudaine découverte pourrait vous guérir mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien de vivre dans cette optique. Apprenez à vous débrouiller sans vos yeux. Si un jour vos yeux fonctionnent à nouveau, vous ne saurez que plus encore apprécier ce cadeau.

- Merci. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je me souviens que le métro a explosé. Mais pourquoi ?

- Il y a eu une série d'attentats. Votre trame a été une des lignes touchées par les bombes.

- Combien d'autres ?

- Trois il me semble, on en a peu parlé du côté sorcier.

- Bien.

Cela clôt la conversation, il pouvait voir que son mal de tête devenait très fort aussi décida-t-il de la laisser un peu se reposer avant de parler de l'aménagement. Il lui indiqua qu'il était à côté pour faire l'inventaire du stock de l'infirmerie et qu'elle n'avait qu'à appeler à son réveil.

Il eut le temps de noter tout ce qui manquait et de ranger un peu avant de l'entendre. Elle s'était redressée sur son lit et ses mains parcouraient son visage comme à la recherche de quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de voir. Il reste immobile à le regarder reposer ses mains sur la couverture. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Professeur que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Dès que vous le sentirez, on se rendra chez vous. Là, deux options. Soit vous y restez la fin des vacances, soit vous faites votre valise et vous venez chez moi apprendre à vous débrouiller un minimum avant la rentrée parce qu'une fois à Poudlard vous aurez moins de temps pour vous habituer à votre nouvelle condition.

- Je ne veux pas rester chez moi. Mes parents travaillent et la seule semaine qu'ils ont prise ils devaient partir en croisière autour de la Méditerranée. Je ne veux pas changer leur programme. Enfin si ma présence ne perturbe pas vos vacances.

- Je les passe hors de Poudlard, dans un chalet en montagne, perdu au milieu de nulle part dans les Rocheuses Canadiennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione quittait l'infirmerie fermement accrochée au bras de Severus. Ses pas étaient hésitants mais elle semblait lui faire confiance. Une confiance réciproque quand, une fois dehors, il la laissa les guider en transplanant. Ils atterrirent dans une cabane à jardin, derrière une petite maison typiquement Londonienne.

Il la mena jusqu'à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin puis à l'intérieur du salon où, à son appel, apparurent ses parents et quelques adolescents qu'il jugea être ses amis. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle mais la soudaine présence de mains qui la touchaient et l'attiraient dans tous les sens la terrifia. Rogue s'était effacé doucement dans un coin du salon le temps que les retrouvailles se passent. Mais quand elle hurla son nom en tâtonnant, il revint immédiatement vers elle. Repoussant tout le monde, il la guida jusqu'aux escaliers et la laissa l'emmener dans ce qui devait être sa chambre, enfin à deux mètres près.

Dans la pièce, il reconnut une partie d'Hermione, celle qu'elle montrait au quotidien. Des livres, officiellement moldu mais il pouvait sentir le sortilège d'illusion qui en fait cachait des grimoires, un bureau et une chambre parfaitement rangés, un lit fait et recouverts de quelques peluches et bien sûr les résultats de ses buses affichés avec deux ou trois diplômes dont la graduation. Ce qui le choqua fut les photos, avec ses amis en train de rire, à cheval, sur la plage. Loin de la bibliothèque.

En tournant la tête vers la porte, il constata que ses amis les avaient suivis mais n'osaient entrer. Il guida la jeune fille à son bureau et fit attention à l'installer correctement. Avant toute chose il devait pouvoir la quitter des yeux sans craindre qu'elle ne se blesse. Puis il allait devoir faire sa valise, sa famille, moldue, ne devait pas savoir ce dont avait besoin une sorcière. Mais pour la faire, il risquait de devoir réduire des choses donc se débarrasser de ses amis. Il remarqua alors une jeune fille qui s'avançait vers Hermione sans craindre son regard noir.

- Mya ?

- Ely ? Comment tu vas ? Je suis désolée pour ta glace, je ne pense pas pouvoir te l'offrir avant un moment.

- Idiote, tu crois que je m'en soucie ?

- Un pari est un pari, mes parents te donneront de quoi te l'acheter.

- Tu crois que je veux d'une glace si c'est pour la manger sans toi ? Tu n'as pas perdu le pari Hermione, personne n'a perdu.

- Si moi, j'ai perdu la vue.

- Ho Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis désolée. J'aurais du t'obliger à passer par le parc ! Et non faire ce stupide pari sur celle qui arriverait la première.

- Et ensuite, murmura un garçon qui osa aussi entrer. Tu crois que quoi que ce soit aurait pu la faire changer d'avis ? Ely, on parle de Mya là !

Ensuite, tous virent se presser autour d'elle mais en prenant soin de s'identifier. Deux jumeaux complétèrent le groupe. Rogue les observa de loin tourner autour d'elle, chercher à la distraire, lui raconter les derniers potins de l'institut. Il comprit alors que c'était ceux qui avaient du partager son enfance dans le Royal Institute of London. Il se résolu donc à attendre avant de pouvoir faire ses bagages. Ses amis étaient important pour elle et il ne leur demanda de sortir que lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'Hermione se fatiguait très vite.

Ils bougonnèrent mais rentrèrent chez eux quand Hermione leur demanda aussi. Elle s'excusa dès leur départ de l'attente qu'il venait de subir mais il se contenta de solliciter l'emplacement de sa valise. Elle lui donna et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à la remplir. Outre les vêtements, elle l'aida verbalement à constituer une trousse de toilette décente pour une jeune femme de 17 ans, une bibliothèque impressionnante et de nombreux cahiers qu'elle avoua être le travail de plusieurs années de recherche sur l'origine des pouvoirs magiques. Sans conclusion autre que la reconnaissance d'un mystère irrésoluble.

D'autre cahiers contenaient un rassemblement impressionnant de notes regroupées sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire. Il réduisit tout cela et le mit dans la valise. Il jeta un œil sur son matériel scolaire et en déduisit qu'il allait devoir l'emmener au chemin de traverse avant la rentrée. Quand elle irait mieux car pour le moment elle risquait trop de paniquer.

L'heure du départ sonna enfin. Sa valise prête, son hibou dans sa cage, son chat dans son panier, elle osa lui demander timidement si elle pouvait aller voir son cheval pour lui dire adieu. Il refusa qu'elle fasse ça et lui promit dans moins de 15 jours une promenade à cheval et lui avoua même qu'il était aussi temps pour lui de remonter, une chose qu'il avait laissé tomber en entrant au service de Voldemort.

Elle descendit seule faire des adieux déchirant à ses parents, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Le peu auquel il avait assisté lui avait fait réalisé que si elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, sa famille s'en chargeait pour elle. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de pitié. Mais Hermione devait avoir pressentit qu'ils ne lui seraient pas d'une grande aide. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle voulu passer ses vacances avec la chauve-souris des cachots ?

Elle l'appela d'en bas, il la rejoignit. D'un geste de la tête, il salua ses parents qui lui firent un maigre sourire. Eux aussi devaient avoir compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'elle. Quelque part il en fut révolté. Pourquoi ne se battaient-ils pas pour leur fille, pour la garder et l'élever au mieux ? Avaient-ils seulement été présents ? Certes ils vivaient à quelques rues du Royal Institute of London mais de ce qu'il en savait, la jeune fille vivait en internat. Avaient-ils dès son enfance renoncé à élever un génie ?

Il prit la main d'Hermione pour la faire transplaner, cette fois c'est lui qui guiderait. Elle prit son chat, il se chargea du hibou, la valise précieusement réduite dans sa poche, ils arrivèrent dans son chalet, pile sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Il posa la cage sur le canapé et attrapa le panier pour en faire de même.

- Nous sommes arrivés Miss Granger. L'intérieur du chalet est à peu de choses prêt l'intérieur de mes appartements à Poudlard. J'ai une elfe de maison, Kra, qui s'occupe de moi tant au château qu'ici. Calme et discrète, je l'aperçois rarement. Elle appartenait à ma famille et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la renvoyer, même si je peux me débrouiller seul.

- Auriez-vous entendu parler de la SALE professeur ? Rassurez vous, j'ai fini par comprendre que la rébellion devait venir d'eux. Ils sont heureux comme ça pour le moment, et puis malgré quelques familles comme les Malefoy, ils sont dans l'ensemble correctement traités.

- Oui c'est vrai. Kra ne voulait pas être renvoyé, je l'ai donc gardé.

- J'espère vite faire sa connaissance.

- Elle doit être en cuisine à nous mijoter un bon petit plat. Mais commençons par visiter le salon. Le chalet n'est pas immense car j'y vis seul. Nous avons atterrit devant la cheminée, elle est en pierre et en bois, donnez moi vos mains que je vous en montre le contour. Voilà. Ensuite il y a un bout de mur en bois puis une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur une prairie en pente douce jusqu'à une petit bois. Si vous vous enfoncez plus loin il y a un lac où il fait bon se rendre. Toujours sur la droite, il y a la bibliothèque. Puis la partie cuisine, et au milieu comme je le pensais, Kra.

- Bonjour Kra, je suis Hermione.

- Bonjour jeune maîtresse, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Restez vous quelques temps parmi nous ?

- Au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances, intervint Severus.

Le reste de la visite fut bref, salle à manger, reste du salon puis les deux chambres, celle de Severus dont il ne lui montra que la porte et la sienne qu'il lui présenta plus attentivement. Toutes deux donnaient sur la salle de bain qui les séparaient et il lui demanda de le prévenir quand elle s'y rendait. Il l'aida à déballer ses affaires, lui donnant quelques astuces comme le classement de ses tee-shirts, du plus foncé au plus clair. Elle le remercia de son aide puis ils passèrent à table sur la demande de Kra. Le repas, son premier après les potions de gavage fut assez catastrophique. La soupe coula plus sur sa robe que dans sa gorge et un geste malencontreux fit basculer l'assiette de purée sur le sol.

Au dessert, elle refusa net de bouger ses mains de ses genoux, craignant que l'île flottante ne soit elle aussi inutilement gaspillée. A bout de nerfs, Severus finit par la faire manger à la cuillère, pestant contre sa maladresse et sa stupidité. Elle refusa de continuer plus longtemps cette mascarade de repas et demanda à aller dormir. Un instant il fut tenté de refuser de céder mais il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux énervé et que cela n'aurait mené à rien. Il lui donna sa chemise de nuit l'assit sur son lit puis partit lire sur le canapé, laissant Hermione se coucher pour la première fois dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien.


	4. Réveille toi !

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 4 :__ Réveille toi !_

La nuit fut agitée de cauchemars qui les empêchèrent de dormir tous deux. C'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait, comme si le traumatisme l'avait rattrapé d'un coup. Il fut tenté de jeter un sortilège de silence sur sa chambre mais il avait lui-même trop souffert de se retrouver seul au réveil pour faire ça. Le lendemain ils étaient tous deux fatigués et donc de mauvaise humeur. La matinée se passa dans une tension qui explosa l'après midi. Elle restait affalée sur le fauteuil sans rien faire, tentant de récupérer de sa nuit ce qui énervait au plus haut point Severus.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain ainsi que le reste de la semaine furent pareil. Elle ne bougeait de son canapé que pour se rendre à la salle de bain et évitait soigneusement de mettre le pied dehors, même quand Severus voulait qu'ils mangent sur la terrasse. Il la laissa s'enfoncer dans la déprime le temps qu'elle fasse le point sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Et puis il redoutait un peu les confrontations qu'il y avait chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

C'était chaque jour de pire en pire, elle ne voulait rien faire, rien entendre. Les repas étaient épuisants moralement car ils représentaient le summum de la lutte. Elle refusait qu'il la nourrisse à la petite cuillère mais ne parvenait pas à manger. Elle se braquait quand il tentait de la forcer. Il n'en restait pas moins admiratif envers elle. Jamais, même poussée à bout elle n'avait fondu en larme, jamais elle n'avait demandé de l'aide. Le courrier qui était arrivé de ses amis s'entassait doucement sur la table sans qu'elle ne cherche à le lire. Elle se contentait de hausser les épaules à l'annonce d'une nouvelle lettre.

Au bout d'une semaine, il décida que cela suffisait. Elle devait maintenant faire face à sa condition. Le premier pas, il le savait, était la victoire sur la peur des ténèbres. Elle ne devait pas redouter de marcher et de tomber, pas sursauter au moindre contact ou au moindre bruit. Mais pour cela il allait falloir la faire sortir.

- Miss Granger, il est maintenant temps que je vous emmène au lac dont je vous ai parlé.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envi d'y aller.

- Ca je n'en doute pas. Mais vous allez venir quand même parce qu'il est hors de question que vous passiez vos vacances sur ce canapé. Il va falloir vous apprendre à vous débrouiller seule autant que possible. Je ne serais pas toujours là à Poudlard. A moins que vous n'ayez envie que vos amis soient obligés de vous guider sans cesse, de vous nourrir, de vous protéger !

- Qu'y comprenez vous ?

- Rien Miss Granger, je n'ai jamais été aveugle. Mais je vous connais vous, je connais votre caractère de battante. En 3ème année, vous avez été la seule élève à prendre toutes les options, quitte à utiliser un retourneur de temps et vous épuiser. Montrez moi que vous êtes la même jeune fille, battez vous de nouveau.

- Mais me battre contre quoi ?

- Les ténèbres Miss Granger.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit sur la terrasse en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte fenêtre pour qu'elle sache où le trouver. Il resta à regarder le paysage, s'amusant des chiens de prairie qui couraient partout. Un léger bruit le fit tourner la tête et il s'aperçut qu'Hermione bataillait maintenant avec la baie vitrée. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant qu'elle abandonne ou qu'elle appelle à l'aide.

Ni l'un ni l'autre, elle parvint à l'ouvrir et à faire un pas dehors. Il n'eut que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à cause de la marche qu'elle avait ratée. Le message était simple. Je suis là. Elle retrouva l'équilibre mais attendit qu'il se mette en marche pour en faire autant. Doucement il la fit descendre dans la prairie, décrivant chaque bruit qu'elle entendait. Sifflement des chiens de prairie, hurlement d'un coyote, craquements du bois de la forêt.

Celle-ci rendit d'ailleurs la marche plus pénible pour Hermione. Elle glissait sur le sous-bois humide ou se prenait des branches malgré la surveillance de Severus. Il soignait chaque coupure, la rassurait aussi avec des paroles. Mais c'était tout de même épuisant pour elle. Ils durent faire de nombreuses pauses jusqu'au lac. Cependant il aurait donné bien plus rien que pour voir son sourire au moment où il trempa sa main dans l'eau. Elle venait de gagner une première bataille.

Ils restèrent au bord du lac pour pique niquer avec ce que Kra avait déjà fait déposer au pied d'un sapin centenaire. Il l'installa sur la couverture moelleuse et commença par lui donner sa cuisse de poulet. Elle parvint aisément à la manger avec les doigts pour leur plus grand soulagement. La suite fut un peu plus compliquée, notamment à la fin avec le gâteau au chocolat. Il dut accompagner son bras les premiers temps pour lui montrer la distance entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Elle parvint ainsi à en manger une bonne partie. Le reste passa sur la couverture. Il ne proposa pas pour autant de l'aider à finir.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup du paysage qu'il lui décrivait. Elle n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du monde et regrettait de ne pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Elle était aussi avide d'anecdote sur les sorciers du coin, leur développement. Il lui expliqua que le village dans la vallée où Kra se ravitaillait était l'équivalent de Pré au Lard et se trouvait près de Shard School, l'équivalent Canadien anglophone de Poudlard. Elle refusa pourtant de se rendre au village. Il n'insista pas, elle n'était pas prête et l'effort d'aujourd'hui était déjà énorme.

La remontée vers le chalet les laissa crevés. Il devait la rattraper sans cesse et, encore épuisée par ses blessures, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur le terrain accidenté. Il finit par la porter sur les derniers mètres malgré ses protestations. Il ne les écouta pas, il avait bien trop peur qu'elle ne se blesse sérieusement. Une fois en sécurité sur le canapé elle cessa de se plaindre et se mit simplement à bouder. Une réaction au combien puérile qui fit rire Severus.

Le lendemain, une lettre arriva mais de Cyrielle cette fois. Elle l'autorisa à la lire puis à écrire sa réponse. Il fut assez heureux de la voir enfin communiquer avec l'extérieur. Cependant il ne parla pas des lettres de ses amis qui s'entassaient, Hermione y reviendrait quand elle le sentirait. Il se contenta de l'avertir du programme du jour : développement de ses autres sens. L'ouie en particulier en un premier temps.

Elle accepta de faire le travail hors du chalet, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Ils passèrent la journée à écouter divers sons, artificiellement produit par la baguette de Severus et à les identifier. Il l'aida à dissocier correctement un son menaçant d'un son apaisant. Elle mettait toute son énergie là dedans ne voulant plus redouter le moindre bruit et en fin de journée elle parvenait à mettre un nom sur la plupart des sons, notamment les diverses voix auxquelles elle pourrait être soumise dans l'année, professeurs ou élèves.

Le lendemain, ils refirent de même mais avec l'odorat et le toucher. Là encore ils passèrent la journée dehors ce qui redonnait un peu de couleur à Hermione. Elle se sentait aussi plus en confiance et parvenait à se débrouiller seule à l'intérieur. Les repas constituaient encore un calvaire mais elle le laissait l'aider de plus en plus. Le seul point négatif restait le refus de contact avec l'extérieur. Il n'osait lui parler de ses amis et elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser au courrier qui arrivait chaque jour.

Lorsqu'à la fin de la semaine elle maîtrisa parfaitement ses autres sens, il décida de la récompenser pour son travail. Il avait fait une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, il effectua les vérifications quotidiennes. Après avoir remis correctement son col et coiffé ses cheveux en queue de cheval il l'informa simplement qu'ils allaient dehors mais que c'était pour une surprise.

Elle lui donna ses mains et se laissa transplaner avec confiance. Dès l'atterrissage elle sut où ils étaient. Un sourire illumina son visage. L'odeur du foin et le bruit des sabots sur le pavé suffisaient à la rendre à l'aise. Il sortit du recoin où ils avaient atterri et la guida vers la stalle de son cheval. C'était un magnifique trotteur bai qui sortit la tête et hennit gaiement à l'arrivée de sa maîtresse.

Il la laissa le caresser et retrouver ses marques et partit à la recherche de la directrice de l'écurie. Elle la trouva près du manège à donner des instructions pour un cheval malade. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini puis se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour madame, je suis le professeur Rogue. J'ai accompagné Miss Granger voir son cheval et j'aurais aimé la faire monter, j'imagine que si je tiens les rênes cela devrait être possible.

- Ha oui j'ai appris pour Mya. Qu'elle tristesse ! C'est Ely qui m'a prévenue et qui s'est chargé de Border. Bien sûr vous pouvez partir en ballade, je vais vous donner un cheval et j'attacherai celui de Mya à son cou. Ainsi vous pourrez trotter et même galoper dans la bande prévue à cet effet. Simplement ne quittez pas le parc, Hayana, la jument que vous allez monter, ne supporte pas les voitures.

- Je vous remercie. Je ne pense pas m'éloigner pour une première fois. Miss Granger est encore fatiguée.

- Très bien, faites comme vous le sentez. Connaissez vous Hyde Parc ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne mangeriez vous pas au bord du lac pour faire une pause. Je sais que Mya adore cela, chaque jour qu'elle ne passe pas dans ce maudit collège privé, elle le passe à cheval avec ses amis.

La mention du maudit collège fit intérieurement sourire Severus. Bien sûr, pour un institut comme celui-ci, voir partir un prodige comme Hermione devait être une grande perte. Si seulement ils savaient le destin qui attendait la jeune fille ! De retour au box, il la trouva à la même place, toujours à câliner son cheval. L'annonce de la balade la fit sautiller de joie.

La jument qu'il avait récupérée avait déjà été harnachée et quelqu'un aida Hermione avec Border. Puis ils purent quitter doucement l'écurie, Hermione légèrement crispée sur sa selle mais au combien heureuse. Ils avancèrent doucement dans le parc, discutant sur un ton léger de leurs plus belles chutes. Puis presque naturellement la discussion dévia sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à abandonner l'équitation : Voldemort.

- Maintenant qu'il est mort, vous pourriez peut-être reprendre avec moi. La maîtresse d'Hayana ne peut pas s'en occuper correctement, il s'agit de notre professeur de chimie et depuis qu'elle a eut sa fille elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps à elle. Sa jument s'ennuie.

- Je pourrais oui. Nous verrons cela quand vous irez mieux. Pour le moment vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de passer vos journées à cheval. Et je dois vous avouer que transplaner du Canada à Londres est épuisant.

- Je suis désolée. Je comprends que ce soit loin. Comment avez-vous su où venir ?

- Je savais que le Royal Institute possédait son écurie, qui abrite notamment une partie des chevaux de la reine. J'en ai déduit que vivant à côté et ayant été élève là-bas vous y aviez mis votre cheval.

- Bonne déduction professeur. Ainsi quand je suis à Poudlard les autres s'en occupent, il y en a toujours un pour monter Border et le caresser chaque jour.

- Plus je regarde votre vie, plus je me dis que vous avez abandonné énormément de chose pour venir au château.

- Et j'en ai gagné plein d'autre. Je ne regrette pas. Vous, vous regrettez ce que vous avez abandonné pour entrer au service de Voldemort ?

- Non.

- Certains objectifs méritent des sacrifices. Et quand on y regarde, qu'ai-je vraiment laissé ? Je vois mes amis pendant les vacances, je monte à cheval et je continue à étudier certaines matières.

- Vous avez raisons. Mais que fait-on quand on a atteint ses objectifs ?

Elle se tourna vers lui brusquement, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Elle réalisa soudain pourquoi il avait accepté de la prendre en charge. Il avait tout perdu avec la chute de son maître. Il était espion. Maintenant ce n'était qu'un ex mangemort que la société ne reconnaîtrait jamais comme innocent. Pas d'ordre de Merlin pour ceux qui ont une marque immonde sur la peau.

- On s'en trouve d'autre. On aide une jeune fille aveugle à continuer de vivre. On se consacre à la recherche pour prouver au monde que si, vous êtes un héros ! Vous n'êtes pas seulement un mangemort, un espion, vous êtes un maître de potion.

Il ne répondit pas, méditant profondément sur ses paroles. Peut-être qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'une jeune fille à sauver dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait être celle qui lui montrerait la sortie du tunnel. Qui lui réapprendrais à vivre. Où étaient passées ses journées seul au fond de ses cachots ? Il était là, sur le dos d'un cheval, à profiter d'un dimanche ensoleillé.

Ils firent une petite halte sur le coin nord-est du parc pour qu'il achète à manger dans la rue qui bordait le lac pendant qu'Hermione attendait avec les chevaux. Puis il repartirent vers le lac et mangèrent au bord, discutant cette fois de potion. Le repas fit passer la discussion à la cuisine indienne dont ils raffolaient tous deux. Le retour se passa en silence jusqu'à l'écurie. Il s'occupa lui-même de sa jument et Ely vint aider Hermione et discuter avec elle.

Il resta près de la stalle jusqu'à la fin de la discussion pour lui laisser toute l'intimité dont elle avait besoin. Puis il les vit se séparer et Elisabeth se dirigea droit vers lui. Elle se planta en face, le jaugea du regard puis soupira.

- J'espère que vous saurez vous occuper correctement d'elle. Je sais que votre collège privé a toujours été ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle mais maintenant la donne a changé. Pensez-y.

Elle fit demi tour et disparut au coin d'un bâtiment sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer. Et puis l'appel d'Hermione le força à détourner sa concentration. Il retourna près d'elle et usa ses dernières forces pour les ramener. Ils passèrent la soirée sur le canapé. Mais le sourire d'Hermione suffisait. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle sourie à nouveau.


	5. Retrouvailles

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 5 :__ Retrouvailles_

La fin des vacances se déroula calmement. Outre quelques promenades à cheval où il parvint à la faire galoper et sauter, il lui apprit à lancer des sorts sans les voir. Et il eut la bonne surprise de constater qu'elle les lançait en silence naturellement. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle pouvait se passer de baguette mais il préféra attendre encore un peu qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement les sorts sans la vue.

Ils durent, deux jours avant la rentrée, se rendre au chemin de traverse. Ils partirent à l'aube pour éviter le monde. Outre les stocks habituels d'ingrédients à potions et papeterie elle dut se refaire une garde robe car la plupart de ses robes dataient d'il y a deux ans et elles commençaient à être usées.

Hermione n'était pas de ses filles qui s'achètent des fringues à longueur de journée. Elle était coquette certes mais pas trop non plus. Severus se plia de bonne grâce aux essayages et tenta pour cela de se mettre dans la peau d'une adolescente. Quelques robes, jupes, jeans, tee-shirt et pull virent se joindre aux paquets. Pour les sous-vêtements ce fut plus dur, ils s'obligèrent à passer au-delà de leur gêne.

Avec son accord il prit la décision une fois à Poudlard de séparer son armoire en deux, ainsi elle saurait qu'une partie contiendrait les vêtements courant pour le collège et l'autre des un peu plus moulants pour les sorties. L'arrêt suivant, le dernier fut le plus difficile pour Hermione. La librairie était pour elle ce qu'il y avait de pire. Lire. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de mourir sur place tant ça lui manquait.

Il prit les livres nécéssaire pour l'année sans trop s'attarder, constatant avec tristesse qu'Hermione, si forte pourtant, ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Elle souffrait terriblement d'être dans ce lieu sans pouvoir en profiter. Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait, un sortilège pouvait transformer tout livre en braille mais il allait falloir quelques années à la jeune fille avant de le maîtriser. Il savait que Cyrielle le maniait parfaitement car aveugle de naissance. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui apprendre ?

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard deux jours avant la rentrée. D'ordinaire Severus passait ce temps à la préparation des cours de l'année mais il avait pris exprès de l'avance pour pouvoir les consacrer à Hermione. Il leur fallut largement ce temps pour entièrement visiter le château. Elle prit le plus de repères possible, apprenant le nombre de pas entre chaque classe. Elle avait reçu son emploi de temps à l'avance pour pouvoir apprendre chaque jour quel déplacement elle aurait.

Elle prit aussi place dans les appartements de Severus. Le mobilier en effet était presque le même, le fauteuil et le tapis si confortable, la cheminée, la table, les chambres. Sa chambre au chalet était ici un laboratoire de potion auquel Severus dut interdire l'accès à Hermione à cause des ingrédients qu'elle pourrait renverser. Il lui montra quelques différences notamment au niveau de la décoration, quelques tableaux et vases, des cours partout éparpillés sur la table... et une nouvelle pièce qui était sa chambre à présent, heureusement identique à celle du chalet.

Enfin la rentrée arriva. Hermione attendait avec appréhension l'arrivée de ses amis. La pluie l'avait empêché de sortir sur le haut des marches aussi patientait-elle dans le couloir. Lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que les cris des élèves se répercutèrent sur les murs elle eut un premier mouvement de panique avant de se contrôler. Elle devait se préparer à l'arrivée de Ron et Harry qui allait sûrement la toucher, voir même lui faire la bise.

Effectivement ça n'y manqua pas, elle sentit de bras forts l'entourer et la serrer fort contre un torse. Elle se braqua immédiatement, refusant ce contact trop intime, trop proche. Presque aussitôt elle sentit quelqu'un l'éloigner un peu et garder simplement une main sur son épaule en singe d'affection. La voix d'Harry la salua tout en réprimandant Ron sur sa brusquerie.

- C'est rien les garçons, je suis simplement encore un peu nerveuse. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Super, je suis allé chez Ron. Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, j'ai enfin pu quitter les Dursley pour toujours.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

- On s'est inquiété Hermignone, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à nos lettres ?

- J'avais besoin de temps Ron, et puis je ne voulais pas ennuyer le professeur Rogue avec ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard graisseux fait dans l'histoire ?

- Je vis chez lui Harry, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi.

- Ho ma pauvre !

Leur remarque étrangement lui passa loin au dessus de la tête. Son nouvel état lui faisait réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de les faire grandir plus vite. Surtout Harry. Alors elle ne dit rien. Après tout, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. L'homme qu'elle avait trouvé était tout à fait vivable et loin de l'image qu'il montrait. Comme elle quelque part.

Une main timide lui fit tourner la tête sur la gauche, réflexe stupide qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu.

- Salut Hermione, je suis Cyrielle.

- Salut Cyrielle. Ca me fait plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, je regrette qu'on n'ait pas pu avant.

- Pas grave, tes lettres m'ont bien aidée. C'était bien les Etats-Unis ?

- Super. Et toi le Canada ?

- Magnifique. Le professeur Rogue m'a emmené jusqu'à un petit lac et il m'a aussi montré des traces d'animaux. Il m'a même fait tenir un chien de prairie dans la main en le stupéfixant.

- Rho la chance.

- Oui, en effet. Et grâce à lui je remonte à cheval.

Tout en discutant, les jeunes filles furent guidées par une Poufsouffle vers la salle à manger. A l'entrée cette dernière indiqua à Harry comment prendre le bras d'Hermione et lui donna quelques conseils rapides surtout sur la présence de personnes susceptible de la heurter. Puis les deux aveugles se séparèrent en ce promettant de parler plus longuement dès le week-end.

A table, Hermione sentit une bouffée de panique à l'idée de devoir manger en publique. Quoi qu'elle pensa ne pas manger, il fallu bien cinq minutes à Harry et Ron pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait rien dans son assiette et pour cause, elle ne pouvait pas se servir. Ils s'excusèrent et s'empressèrent de l'aider. Après avoir choisit, elle se lança dans le périple.

Harry constata avec horreur que le trois quart de la nourriture passait côté, sur sa robe autant que sur celle des voisins. La table avait eu elle aussi son compte de projection. Il nettoya d'un coup de baguette, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour elle. Du regard, il interdit quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire.


	6. Rentrée

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 6 :__ Rentrée_

Sa première semaine lui donna une idée de ce qui l'attendait. En histoire, astronomie et arithmancie tout allait relativement bien, avec sa plume à papote offerte par le professeur Dumbledore, elle pouvait prendre des notes que le professeur Rogue pourrait lors des révisions lui relire.

Les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques furent plus périlleux. Harry se mit en groupe avec elle pour lui éviter brûlures et blessures mais il ne pouvait pas tout surveiller et elle se fit plusieurs fois pincer par l'espèce d'oiseau qu'ils avaient à étudier. Elle ne pouvait pas éviter ses attaques sans le voir. Lancer un sortilège, même de protection, avec autant de monde autour aurait été trop dangereux. Elle en serait quitte pour demander au professeur Rogue de la guérir.

Les sortilèges étaient épuisant pour elle. Flitwick devait bien prendre le temps de décrire l'apparence du sort et son effet pour qu'elle le visualise dans sa tête. Il avait aussi dut dresser un bouclier autour d'elle pour éviter qu'un sort ne touche ses camarades. Cette année, année des Aspic, voyait l'apprentissage de sorts d'attaques et non plus de défense.

En métamorphose, Minerva fut obligé de prendre plus de temps avec elle. Elle métamorphosait l'objet à créer et le faisait inlassablement toucher à Hermione pour qu'elle en saisisse chaque détail. Malgré cet effort, la transformation était difficile et souvent informe. Mais habituée comme les autres professeurs à Cyrielle, elle se contenta de la faire recommencer encore et encore en décriant les détails qui manquaient. Et de même qu'elle le faisait à Chourave, elle transmettrait à Severus les directives de l'exercice pour que la jeune fille s'entraîne.

La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fut le plus compliqué. Jamais la jeune Gabrielle Gyron n'avait eu d'élève, encore moins des aveugles. Les 7ème années, ayant vu pas mal des leurs mourir au combat, étaient heureusement avide d'apprendre à se battre. Et surtout ne comptaient pas laisser une camarade derrière. Avec l'aide du professeur, ils organisèrent des groupes équilibrés dans les parcours qu'elle avait préparés. Ainsi Hermione servait par sa capacité à tout mémoriser tandis que Harry lui utilisait sa pleine puissance pour lancer les sorts qu'elle ratait.

La botanique n'était pas particulièrement compliquée mais restait dangereuse. Les plantes au programme étaient vénéneuses ou carnivore donc susceptible de blesser Hermione. Elle se mit de paire avec Neville qui lui expliqua patiemment tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre contre les plantes étudiées. Ses mains sûres guidaient avec facilité celles d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de reproduire seule les gestes.

Elle appréhendait les potions car elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Severus. Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans la salle qu'il l'emmena à une table isolée dans un coin du cachot. Il l'aida à s'assoire et utilisa le temps nécessaire aux autres pour nommer chaque ingrédient posé sur la table et dans l'ordre. Elle connaissait déjà la recette bien heureusement. Quand elle eut comprit comment faire, il la laissa et retourna face aux élèves.

- Cette année sera très différente des années précédentes. Ce que j'ai jusque là toléré ne le sera plus. Je n'hésiterai pas à punir sévèrement les deux maisons sans distinctions. Maintenant il y a une élève aveugle parmi vous, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir la surveiller plus attentivement pour éviter les explosions de chaudrons. Je n'aurais pas le temps pour vos querelles d'enfants. Le premier qui sera surprit à saboter une potion sera exclu définitivement de mon cours et pourra d'office renoncer à son ASPIC en potion. Maintenant au travail, aujourd'hui potion de silence.

Le reste du cours fut incroyablement calme. Ni Serpentard ni Griffondors n'osèrent défier Severus. Il put ainsi se consacrer à Hermione qui n'avait notamment aucun repère temporel. Elle parvint cependant pour leur plus grande fierté à tous deux à entendre l'eau bouillir et donc à jeter les plumes de corbeau juste à temps sans que Severus n'ait à intervenir.

Le soir il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs puis ils s'entraînaient aux sorts vus dans la journée. Cela finissait rarement bien mais ça leur valu quelques fous rires, surtout quand elle transforma la table entière en fourchette et non seulement le parchemin qui était dessus. Le changement de matière étant encore mal maîtrisé, ils eurent une magnifique fourchette complètement tordue et coulée dans un étrange mélange de fer et de bois. Ils durent faire intervenir Minerva pour retrouver de quoi travailler.

Elle l'aidait aussi à sa manière en faisant appel à son incroyable mémoire pour lui donner le nom des livres que certains élèves avaient copié mots à mots. Où l'informer de tel ou tel propriété qu'elle avait lu sur un ingrédient et dont il ne se souvenait pas particulièrement. Son grand projet était de trouver un révélateur de polynectar et elle lui était, par ses nombreuses lectures, d'une aide précieuse. Il récupéra avec son accord les livres de potion qu'elle avait achetés à l'étranger, certains étant introuvables en Angleterre.

Cyrielle venait souvent la voir dans les cachots et Severus l'accueillait toujours correctement. Elles se mettaient dans la chambre d'Hermione pour ne pas le déranger dans son travail et parlaient pendant des heures. Cyrielle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le noir et pour la première fois elle osait demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il y avait au delà des ténèbres. Hermione elle avait peur du noir et ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de chercher à voir. Toutes les deux s'aidaient à comprendre.

Severus aussi répondait au mieux à leurs questions. Ses yeux remplaçaient souvent ceux d'Hermione, parfois ceux de Cyrielle aussi. Il tentait toujours de leur dire la vérité aussi dure soit-elle. Jamais il ne prétendait la réussite par exemple d'un sort si c'était faux. La seule chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre était le pourquoi moi. Cette éternelle question sans réponse. Non elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela, c'était arrivé. Juste arrivé. Sans raison.

Entre la peur du noir et les questions s'installa une petite routine agréable. Lever, cours, devoirs, coucher. Le week-end il l'emmenait toujours dehors. La semaine il lui réservait parfois une surprise comme visite d'un jardin d'hivers bien caché dans Poudlard. Peu à peu ils ne regrettaient plus la décision de Dumbledore et commençaient même à apprécier cette proximité qui leur avait permis de découvrir l'autre sous un autre point de vue.


	7. Ce monde à part

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 7 :__ Ce monde à part_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Hermione ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et pourtant ils étaient dimanche soir, la veille d'Halloween. Prise entre son travail et ses sorties avec Severus elle n'avait pas trop le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à avancer. Depuis deux semaines elle voyait un psycomage de Pré-au-Lard qui l'avait bien aidé.

Cependant il y avait une chose dont elle n'osait parler à personne. Ni Cyrielle ni son psy ne pourraient comprendre. Au-delà encore de sa manie de vouloir percer le noir si effrayant il y avait la solitude. Son esprit jours après jours devenait un peu plus renfermé. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de contact avec l'extérieur, plus de gazette des sorciers, plus de lectures passionnées. Même ce qu'elle voyait au quotidien lui manquait.

Cette solitude la rongeait mais impossible de décrire à qui que ce soit ce manque cruel qui se faisait ressentir. Ce besoin presque vital de lire quelque chose, de s'échapper de son esprit. Si de manière générale elle commençait à accepter son état, lire était la seule chose qui lui faisait chaque soir penser à tout abandonner. A quoi bon une vie enfermée. Elle qui avait toujours été libre à sa manière ! Ce n'était pas imaginable.

Elle aimait pourtant de plus en plus sa nouvelle vie. Severus apprenait à servir à quelque chose à nouveau et, elle le voyait dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, il était heureux. Leur cohabitation était facile, elle ne prenait pas trop de place et il était très patient. Chaque problème était discuté et résolu ce qui leur permettait une bonne entente. En dehors des cachots il redevenait ce bâtard graisseux mais ça la faisait rire à présent. Elle avait l'impression de tenir un grand secret. Elle, elle savait qui était le vrai Severus Rogue.

Si seulement l'ennui n'était pas aussi présent. Elle donnerait tout pour avoir de nouvelles informations à analyser. Quelque chose à donner en pâture à son cerveau pour l'occuper. Souvent le soir après ses devoirs elle discutait avec Severus mais ce n'était pas suffisant. De plus en plus en elle revenait cette douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur à la pensée de tous ces livres qu'elle ne lirait plus jamais.

Parfois quand Severus n'était pas là, comme ce soir, elle glissait ses mains le long de la bibliothèque. Chaque côte de chaque étagère était passée en revue. Elle avait besoin de sentir les livres, pourtant elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal. Elle aurait du chasser cette envie de sa tête. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait les lire. A quoi bon.

Mais ce soir, c'était trop. Elle n'en pouvait simplement plus. Une vie sans livre, aussi belle qu'elle soit n'était pas envisageable. Elle se laissa doucement glisser à terre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et fondit en larme. C'était la seule fonction que ces yeux pouvaient encore effectuer. Pleurer. Sortir toute cette souffrance en elle, ce manque qui faisait trembler chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux très forts et se dire que quand elle les rouvrirait il ferait jour à nouveau. Comme avant. Mais l'injustice serait toujours là. Elle ne verrait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Passer sa vie entière à essayer de percer le noir, à prier et gémir ? A souffrir de son isolement ? Aurait-elle vraiment la force de tenir le coup ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Severus était épuisé. Cette réunion des professeurs avait été très dure. Ils avaient un problème avec les troisièmes années Gryffondors et Serpentards. La relève Potter/Malefoy était regrettablement assurée. En rentrant il ne rêvait que d'une chose c'était un bon bain. Mais il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Hermione en larme.

Il resta un instant figé devant ce spectacle incongru. Jamais, jamais il n'avais assisté à une telle crise de larme. Parfois oui, elle laissait son chagrin sortir hors d'elle mais c'était sous forme de larmes silencieuses, roulant sur ses joues discrètement. Là ça ressemblait plus à la souffrance de toute une vie qu'on expulse d'un coup, quand les nerfs lâchent.

Bien, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sur, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans cet état pour s'être cassé un ongle. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule aussi longtemps, même avec ces galions si pratiques qui l'auraient prévenu en cas de problème. Une pièce chauffante fabriquée par la jeune fille elle-même ne pouvait avertir quand ce n'était pas le corps qui cédait.

Il prit soin de s'annoncer comme toujours avant de la toucher. Ses deux mains l'enserrèrent puissamment. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, acceptant cette présence qu'elle aurait il y a quelque mois refusée. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait soulagée qu'il soit là, même s'il devait la prendre pour une vraie cruche. Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus rien maintenant. Juste arrêter cette mascarade, ce semblant de vie.

Il ne bougea pas. Bien sûr le fauteuil aurait été plus confortable mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à remuer. Elle s'était calée contre lui. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas permis de tenir une femme ainsi ? Trop d'années où la honte l'éloignait de toute chaleur humaine. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas avoir honte. Elle était son salut. De quel droit pouvait-il la laisser souffrir ?

Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarirent. Il se mit donc à lui parler doucement, à lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants. Pas de banalités, il ne se le permettrait pas. Encore moins des mensonges. Non, de l'espoir, quelques mots qui pourraient lui faire retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs. Des mots pour la revoir s'illuminer de ce doux sourire qui ne la quittait que rarement.

Elle l'écoutait, elle se calmait, bercée par cette voix profonde. Doucement son chagrin se changeait en désespoir. Elle ne pleurait plus, parce que les larmes étaient vaines. Sa douleur était la même. Rien n'avait changé, les pleurs ne l'avaient pas calmée. Elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, si bien que quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle fit une chose impensable pour elle. Elle lui avoua. Tout.

Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre, c'était bien lui, elle en était sûre. Personne d'autre que lui. Mais il ne dit rien. Quand elle eut fini de tout raconter, il ne parla pas. Doucement il la releva. Elle grogna un peu, la fatigue gagnant son corps. Elle reconnu le tissu du canapé et se laissa aller. Quand les bras forts qui l'entouraient disparurent, elle gémit.

Pendant un instant, elle l'entendit farfouiller, et enfin sa voix retentit. Pas pour lui dire qu'elle était une idiote non, mais des phrases sans sens. Il fallut à Hermione plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il lisait. Il lui lisait un livre à haute voix ! Elle reconnu l'_Anthologie des Sorts et Enchantements du XVII__ème__ siècle_.

Severus lut sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal. Il voyait le visage d'Hermione resplendir, et rien que pour ça, il aurait continué toute la nuit. Mais il constata au bout d'un moment qu'elle s'était profondément endormie. Son sourire en disait long sur ses rêves.

La réveiller lui semblait impossible. Il se résolut donc à la porter jusque dans sa chambre. Sa crise de larmes avait du véritablement l'épuiser pour qu'elle ne remue même pas. Il ne se permit pas de la déshabiller et la glissa directement dans les draps qu'il rabattit soigneusement sur la jeune fille.

Puis il resta immobile à la regarder dormir. Elle était magnifique. Si différente de la gamine broussailleuse qu'il avait vu franchir les portes de la grande salle il y a sept ans. C'était maintenant une femme. Une femme aveugle. Si seulement il avait su… Il avait été si odieux. De quel droit aujourd'hui était-il celui qui marchait à ses côtés ?

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver une vie normale. Allait-il rester prêt d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour lui lire des livres ? Lui ça ne le gênait pas, elle était devenue sa raison de se lever le matin, mais elle, elle voudrait tôt ou tard prendre son envol, rencontrer quelqu'un et vivre.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être le bon. Les doutes, même s'il ne lui montrait pas, étaient très forts. Elle aurait mérité bien mieux que lui. Ses cachots n'étaient pas un lieu pour une jeune femme. Elle méritait mieux oui. Pourtant jamais il n'aurait pu songer à la laisser.


	8. Vaincre sa peur

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 8 :__ Vaincre sa peur_

La grande salle était bruyante. Hermione entendait résonner dans sa tête un mélange de cris et de tintements. Ici on interpellait untel, là un verre était renversé. Elle se faisait sans cesse heurter malgré l'attention de Harry. Elle aurait voulu rejoindre Cyrielle, mais elle n'était pas là ce soir. Mme Chourave avait besoin de son aide dans une serre.

Même sans ses yeux, Hermione pouvait deviner les décorations dans la salle. Les fausses toiles d'araignées, les chauves souris volantes, les citrouilles au plafond… elle calquait les images d'autrefois à ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui. Une augmentation de température l'avertissait du passage au dessus de sa tête d'une bougie citrouille.

C'était très stressant. Ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de la salle et déjà elle n'en pouvait plus. Son bras la lançait après être entré en contact avec les côtes d'une poufsouffle. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'être bousculée dans tous les sens. Plus d'une fois Harry dû la retenir pour qu'elle ne s'étale pas.

Mais ce n'étais pas Harry qu'elle voulait, c'était Severus. Lui, personne n'aurait osé l'approcher et à ses côtés, elle aurait la paix. Albus lui avait demandé de venir, mais pouvait-elle rentrer avec lui ? Au chaud dans leur appartement, loin de toute cette foule affamée.

- Amène moi à Severus s'il te plait, hurla-t-elle à Harry pour se faire entendre.

Elle pouvait presque voir son regard surpris, son hésitation sur le Severus, puis sa raideur quand il réalisa qu'elle parlait du bâtard des cachots. Il la fit pivoter et fendre la foule dans un autre sens. Elle ne pouvait que deviner la table de professeurs se rapprochant, le regard attentif de Severus, la compréhension sur son visage. Elle sentit l'exact moment où le bras d'Harry fut remplacé par celui bien plus fort de son professeur.

Il la fit sortir par une petite porte dérobée, réservée au corps enseignant. Le calme revint dès que le panneau de bois se referma. Elle se détendit enfin, s'autorisant à serrer plus fort la main de Rogue. Il ne dit rien. Il ne disait jamais rien. Il acceptait.

- Pardon de vous faire rater Halloween.

- Oui, qui n'aime pas voir une bande d'estomac sans cervelle se gaver de sucreries sans savoir les déguster ?

- Vous êtes rabat joie. Vous ne mangez jamais de friandise ?

- Si, très souvent même mais je ne les gobbe pas les unes après les autres moi Miss Granger.

Dans sa voix, elle pouvait percevoir le même sourire que celui qui ornait ses lèvres à elle. Toute personne extérieur n'aurait vu que Rogue en train de râler, une habitude en somme, mais elle voyait maintenant au-delà de ce qu'il montrait. Son ouïe était assez fine pour ressentir les émotions du maître de potion sans jamais voir les traits de son visage.

Ils descendirent aux cachots en discutant tranquillement de potions. Hier, le maître de potion avait eu une idée d'amélioration de la pimentine qui en cette période où le temps se rafraîchissait, elle pourrait être rudement utile. Miss Granger lui confirma que c'était possible et lui indiqua quelques livres qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet. Sa grande mémoire l'impressionna, ce dont il ne manqua pas de lui faire part.

Arrivée à l'appartement, elle le suivit dans le laboratoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait pénétrer ce lieu si personnel. Il prit quelques minutes pour lui décrire la pièce, lui indiquer l'emplacement des armoires et ce qu'elles contenaient. Il voulait qu'elle puisse lui apporter un ingrédient ou un bocal sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle put donc pour la première fois l'assister dans une préparation de potion. La parfaite réussite de cette dernière ne marqua pas simplement pour Severus un gain de temps dans la fabrication de pimentine mais surtout la fierté visible sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle venait encore de gagner une bataille.

Ils finirent la soirée autour d'un traité de sortilège, avec quelques friandises. Un Halloween comme ils en rêvaient tous deux.

Les semaines se suivaient et se ressemblaient, même si Severus faisait tout pour ne pas laisser la vie d'Hermione devenir une routine. Il l'emmenait le plus possible à l'extérieur pour lui apprendre à vaincre sa peur. Ce samedi ne fit pas exception. Du moins en apparence.

Severus transplana la jeune fille au cœur de Londres, près du British Muséum. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais elle reconnaissait le bruit caractéristique de la capitale. Elle sentait depuis ce matin une nervosité étrange chez le maître de potion, mais elle se gardait bien de le faire remarquer. Qu'allaient-ils faire aujourd'hui de si spécial pour qu'il angoisse autant ?

Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Severus ralentisse. Hermione tendit l'oreille et réalisa qu'à leur droite le son qui lui venait était celui de gens marchands et parlant, mais étouffé, avec un léger écho. Elle se força à n'avoir aucun mouvement de recul. Certes elle aurait aimé que Severus s'arrête plus loin, mais elle pouvait quand même rester tranquillement devant une bouche de métro.

Elle attendit qu'ils repartent, toujours sans demander à Severus quoi que ce soit. Il aimait la surprendre et elle ne lui aurait gâché ce plaisir pour rien au monde. Concentrée sur lui, elle remarqua que sa respiration était plus oppressée, et que son angoisse était palpable dans ses gestes saccadés. Son cerveau se mit alors à réfléchir à toute allure et elle n'aima pas la conclusion qu'il lui donnait. Pas du tout.

- N'y pensez même pas !

- Hermione, vous pouvez vivre toute votre vie avec la peur, mais ce ne serait pas une vraie vie. Vous devez faire face à votre traumatisme.

- C'est hors de question, vous ne me ferez pas entrer là dedans !

Sa voix était montée brusquement dans les aiguë, et elle sentit les gens la dévisager. Mais elle s'en moquait, c'était son tour de sentir l'angoisse la gagner. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort tandis qu'elle peinait à trouver de l'air. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'entrer là dedans.

- Je serais à vos côtés Hermione, je vous promet qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Ca vous ne pouvez pas le dire. Je veux rentrer.

- Nous ne rentrerons pas de suite. J'ai prévu un tour dans Hyde Park, et nous le rejoindrons en métro.

- J'ai dit non !

Elle se sentait confusément comme une enfant en plein caprice. Une part d'elle s'attendait à être punie par le professeur, ou à se faire traiter en gamine. Mais il était pleinement conscient que c'était la peur qui la faisait parler et que la punir n'arrangerait pas les choses. Hermione devait entrer dans le métro par sa volonté et non par force.

Il surveillait d'un œil sa respiration difficile, tout en cherchant résolument un moyen de la faire entrer. Aucune promesse ne servirait, elle devait se convaincre elle-même de le faire. Hors pour l'instant son visage affichait un air parfaitement buté.

- Hermione, je sais que vous pouvez le faire, tout comme vous avez trouvé le courage de sortir dehors la toute première fois. Vous avez marché jusqu'au lac malgré votre peur. Je vous sais capable de refaire ça.

- Non. Pas cette fois. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Laissez moi rentrer.

- Non. Je ne le ferais pas. Vous viendrez avec moi dans ce métro.

Un homme s'approcha alors, les sourcils froncés et demanda à Hermione si elle avait un problème. Evidement, vu de l'extérieur, leur conversation pouvait paraître louche. C'était l'occasion pour la jeune fille de se débarrasser de lui pour éviter à tout prix le métro, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle garda simplement le silence, indiquant par là que c'était à Severus de lui expliquer.

- Tout va très bien.

Simple, concis. Cela ne suffit pas à l'homme qui continuait de le dévisager comme s'il était le diable en personne. Certes il n'était pas très beau, mais de là à penser qu'il emmenait des jeunes filles pour satisfaire quelques plaisirs malsains, c'était osé ! Il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser, mais il ne voulait pas se détourner de son objectif.

- Hermione, je vous en prie. Réfléchissez. Si vous faîtes demi-tour maintenant, vous ne reviendrez jamais, vous n'en trouverez pas le courage.

- Non.

Ha, son ton c'était fait boudeur maintenant.

- Si. Vous pouvez le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ne comprenez rien.

- Non Hermione, je ne peux pas comprendre. Je n'étais pas là quand le métro a explosé, je n'ai pas tout perdu. Mais je vous connais, je vous ai vu vous battre tous les jours avec votre cécité. Ce n'est qu'une bataille de plus, elle est nécessaire. Ce sera sûrement la plus dure, mais depuis quand la difficulté vous fait renoncer ? Je parle à la jeune fille qui en 3ième année a pris tellement d'option qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir pour faire son travail. Vous avez tenu un an, sans renoncer. Et vous avez peur de remonter dans un métro ?

- Oui.

Hermione pouvait être très butée à ses heures. Malheureusement pour elle, Severus l'était encore plus. Et elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait physiquement pas rentrer dans la bouche de métro, rien qu'à cette idée son cœur s'emballait. Jamais il ne tiendrait. Elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse.

- Je pense que je vais me mêler de ce qui ne regarde pas, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas tout compris, mais pour ce que j'en ai compris, je pense que vous devriez prendre ce métro jeune fille. Vous savez, moi aussi après les attentats je n'osais plus le prendre, pourtant je n'étais pas dedans ce jour là. Mais si vous renoncez à utiliser ce système de transport, si toute votre vie vous avez cette gêne que ce sera, de devoir prendre un taxi ou conduire dans la ville, et bien à ce moment là, vous avez laissé ces terroristes gagner. Vous devez être plus forte qu'eux. Tout le pays le doit. Il faut se redresser. Montrez leur qu'ils peuvent faire péter toutes les bombes du monde sans nous briser. Rentrez dans ce métro.

L'homme acheva sa tirade avec un signe de tête pour Severus et ensuite s'engouffra à son tour dans la bouche. Severus n'ajouta rien, laissant à Hermione de réfléchir sérieusement. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune fille laissait apparaître sur son visage un mélange de peur et de colère. Puis de la résignation apparut avant d'être remplacé par de la détermination. Severus sut alors qu'il avait gagné, qu'elle, elle avait gagné.

Il ne retira pas la main qu'elle glissa dans la sienne. Il aurait parfaitement pu la guider avec le coude, comme tous les jours, cependant il sentait inconsciemment qu'elle avait besoin de ce geste de réconfort. Il avança le premier, attentif à ce qu'elle ne soit heurté par personne. Les marches lui semblèrent durer une éternité avant qu'enfin ils ne soient sous terre.

La respiration d'Hermione était toujours saccadée quoique régulière. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise de panique une fois dans le métro. Il avait pris un flacon de potion calmante, sans avoir la moindre intention de l'utiliser. Elle devait absolument affronter sa peur.

Sur le quai, il resta immobile. Les gens se pressaient autour d'eux, attendant la prochaine trame, annoncée imminente. Le vacarme produit par son arrivée couvrit le cri qu'Hermione n'avait pu retenir. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Severus n'eut pas le cœur à dépêcher Hermione. Il laissa donc filer cette trame, et même la suivante avant de la pousser vers un wagon.

Les tremblements ne se calmèrent pas une fois dans le métro, mais Severus lui était déjà plus détendu. Le pire était passé. Encore une fois, il avait été surpris de la force de la jeune fille. Il l'observa alors pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et comme toujours ces derniers temps, son observation se solda par un trouble qu'il aurait bien voulu chasser.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'arrêt de la trame provoqua un mouvement de panique chez Hermione. Elle se jeta contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans sa poitrine, comme pour éviter un danger quelconque. Seulement le cri de stupeur qu'elle poussa alors n'était pas du à l'arrêt du métro, il le savait. Ce qui surprenait la jeune fille à présent, c'était que son corps, ce traître, n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir à cette soudaine promiscuité féminine.

Hermione, aussi surprise et gênée qu'elle fut, ne bougea pas. Certes elle était choquée de ce qu'elle avait sentit chez son professeur, mais elle n'en trouvait pas pour autant le courage de s'éloigner de lui. Elle resta donc dans la même position jusqu'à leur arrêt. Ce fut un zombie qui suivit Severus dehors. Son cerveau était resté en pause depuis ce contact pour le moins troublant.

Severus de son côté était absolument mort de honte. Il aurait voulu ne jamais aborder le sujet, mais il savait aussi que s'il ne le faisait pas, une gêne s'installerait entre eux, malvenue dans leur vie commune. C'est pourquoi, confortablement installés dans une barque, au milieu du lac Serpentine, il avoua à la jeune fille :

- Ca fait très longtemps que je suis seul Miss Granger, peut-être un peu trop.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier professeur. Je peux comprendre tout à fait la délicatesse de votre position.

- Ho, je vous sais assez mature pour comprendre, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vous dois pas d'excuses. Ma réaction était inconvenante.

- Ma maturité me permet aussi de savoir qu'elle n'était certainement pas volontaire professeur.

- Mais vous en avez été choquée.

- Certains souvenirs m'échappent, au point que j'avais oublié ce que cela faisait. Je suis désolée si je vous ai vexé.

- Ne renversez pas les rôles, je suis ici le seul devant être blâmé.

- De quoi, d'être un homme ? C'est devenu condamnable maintenant ?

Il ne sut que répondre, et préféra garder le silence. Hermione était Hermione, elle rationalisait toujours tout. Tout était réfléchi, et avec son raisonnement, il se sentait plus rassuré. Certes la réaction de son corps le choquait toujours, mais c'était plus par rapport à ce qu'il découvrait. Hermione l'attirerait-elle ?

C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'ils rentrèrent au château pour y passer une soirée plus calme que la journée. Chacun s'efforçant d'oublier cette révélation sans vraiment y parvenir.


	9. Dérapage incontrôlé

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 9 :__ Dérapage incontrôlé_

Ce fut un cri – encore un – qui réveilla Severus. Il aurait pu se retourner et se rendormir mais il lui était impossible de seulement envisager laisser Hermione à ses cauchemars. Il eut du mal à sortir du lit. Un coup d'œil l'informa qu'il n'avait dormi que deux heures et il bénit le ciel que les vacances soient ce soir.

Depuis dix jours qu'Hermione avait inscrit son nom sur le parchemin des présents à Noël, elle ne parvenait plus à dormir en paix. Ses cauchemars autrefois supportables étaient amplifiés à présent de son sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée d'abandonner sa famille.

Severus parvint à la chambre de la jeune fille et cette nuit encore la prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements, lui assurer qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Lorsque le sommeil revint la prendre, il retourna dans son lit pour quelques précieuses heures de repos.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire. C'était son dernier jour de cours et ce soir, elle dinait au restaurant avec ses parents. Severus avait organisé cette rencontre dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa culpabilité. Egayée par cette idée, elle se leva sans trop bougonner malgré le manque flagrant de sommeil.

Son uniforme péniblement enfilé, elle sortit. Le silence lui apprit que Severus n'était pas encore parvenu à se lever. Elle devrait préparer seule le déjeuner, ce qui jusque là c'était systématiquement soldé par une catastrophe. Ce jour ne fit pas exception. Son coude heurta le verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle s'était préparé, qui heurta le café qu'elle avait préparé pour Severus qui heurta la corbeille de pain. Tout ce petit monde se retrouva donc par terre. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était pieds nus. Parfait. Merveilleux.

La porte de la chambre de Severus s'ouvrit heureusement rapidement et si elle manqua le regard endormi du professeur, son rire lui teinta aux oreilles.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une seule bonne raison de rire professeur ? Votre café détrempe nos tartines aux côtés de mon jus de citrouille.

- J'ai remarqué. Venez, on va manger dans la grande salle, nous avons largement le temps.

- Je ne peux pas bouger, il y a du verre partout et je suis pieds nus.

Un petit evanesco régla le problème, un recurvite lui appris que sa jupe avait fait les frais de sa maladresse. Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle ce fit en silence, le même qui régna toute sa journée. Harry et Ron se tenaient étrangement tranquilles. Elle savait qu'ils se sentaient coupables de la laisser pour Noël. Mais aller au Terrier n'était pas envisageable pour elle, trop de monde, pas suffisamment d'espace.

Son dernier cours était potion. Après avoir fait flamber son chaudron, elle se tint tranquille tout le cours. La potion était trop complexe pour que Severus la surveille en particulier. De toute façon jamais il la laisserait rester sur un échec et que dès demain il lui ferait refaire la potion.

La fin du cours finit par arriver. Elle sortit avec les autres élèves, guidés par Harry. Elle dit au revoir aux garçons dans le couloir. Bien que le Poudlard Express ne parte que demain matin, elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait pas. Ils lui promirent de lui écrire et elle choisit de ne pas leur faire remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire leurs lettres. Ils étaient simplement tristes de la laisser, elle pouvait le comprendre.

Dès qu'ils eurent tourné au coin, elle retourna dans la salle de potion. Même sans le voir, elle savait que Severus l'avait attendu. Elle l'entendit marmonner à propos du sentimentalisme des gryffondors.

- Pardon pour ma potion professeur.

- Avez-vous compris pourquoi elle avait pris feu Miss Granger ?

- Je l'ai trop chauffée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. J'aurais du vérifier sa température. Nous la referons demain.

Elle savait que c'était là des excuses très Snapiennes, mais elle pouvait accepter ça.

- Professeur, pourriez-vous m'aider à me préparer pour ce soir ? Je voudrais vraiment paraître bien, que mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas plus que de raison pour moi.

Il se figeât au milieu du couloir qui reliait ses appartements à la salle de classe. Hermione le heurta si violement qu'il dut la retenir.

- Pardon.

- C'est rien Miss Granger. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Je suis d'accord, évidement. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre une rapide douche pendant que je prépare des vêtements appropriés à une soirée au restaurant.

Elle acquiesça et fila sous la douche, laissant comme toujours la porte ouverte. Jamais il n'entrerait si elle ne glissait pas. Il n'y avait rien de toute façon qu'il n'ait déjà vu d'elle suite à quelque chute dans la baignoire. Mais en même temps, depuis l'incident du métro leur proximité devenait compliquée.

Elle entendit parfaitement son halètement lorsqu'elle se présenta à lui vêtue uniquement d'une serviette. Il prit sa main pour la poser sur la pile de vêtements. Elle put ainsi s'habiller sans lui. Il s'occupa de ses cheveux en lui parlant d'un article de journal qu'il avait lu dans la matinée. La discussion les occupa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir.

Ils transplanèrent depuis les grilles du château dans une ruelle derrière le restaurant. Un chat fouillant les poubelles n'apprécia pas leur arrivée et leur fit savoir à coup de miaulements. Ils se contentèrent de rejoindre tranquillement la rue passante et d'entrer dans le restaurant où attendaient déjà les parents d'Hermione.

Les salutations furent très chaleureuses en famille, un peu plus distante avec Severus. Etait-ce le bras qui entourait la hanche de leur fille ou le regard attentif qu'il avait, il ne le sut jamais. Mais ses parents, il le voyait, n'étaient pas dupes un seul instant concernant l'attirance naissante entre eux.

Tout au long du repas, Hermione demanda des nouvelles de tous et de toutes, surtout ses amis. Elle reçut avec soulagement une lettre qu'ils désiraient lui transmettre. Quand sa mère voulu lui lire, elle déclina, arguant que son professeur pourrait surement le faire lorsqu'ils seraient plus au calme.

Cette remarque, Severus le lut sur le visage de la femme, la blessa profondément. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle ne laissait plus ses parents entrer dans son monde. A aucun moment au cours du dîner ils ne cherchèrent à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait depuis l'été.

Au dessert, Hermione demanda à aller aux toilettes. Ce fut alors un choc pour ses parents de voir Severus l'y accompagner. Sa mère, qui s'était levée pour l'amener se rassit assez brutalement avec un regard peiné. Il fut heureux pour une fois qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses parents.

Une fois dans la salle de bain pourtant, elle se tourna vers Severus avec un sourire triste.

- Ils ne comprennent pas n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'acceptent pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait lui mentir, et il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. L'absence de réponse était une réponse en soi. Elle soupira et tâtonna vers les toilettes. Il se tourna galamment, et même si elle ne pouvait le voir, elle le savait. Il attendit d'entendre la chasse se tirer pour se retourner vers elle et l'aider. Il remit sa jupe correctement, sans qu'elle ne rougisse.

- Vos parents vous aiment Miss Granger.

- Je n'ai jamais pu en douter professeur. Mais ce n'est pas facile.

Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas que de Poudlard. Bien avant déjà ils n'avaient su s'occuper d'elle correctement. Préférant la mettre en internat à quelques rues de chez eux. L'abandonner à des professeurs spécialisés.

- Aimer quelqu'un, c'est vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui Miss Granger. Vos parents ont fait ce qu'il fallait non ?

- Oui. Mais ils n'acceptent pas.

- On n'a pas le droit d'accepter de perdre son enfant.

Elle hocha la tête lentement et d'une pression de la main l'invita à la ramener en salle. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance plus tendue. Ils finirent par se dire au revoir sur un trottoir, se promettant un autre dîner.

Toute la soirée, il la tint contre lui. Elle pleura longuement contre son épaule sans qu'il puisse la juger faible. Elle ne rentrerait pas cet été chez elle. Elle n'y avait plus sa place. Elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde qui lui avait volé sa vue. Il en avait la gorge serrée et ne put que lui murmurer qu'il serait là.

Et étrangement, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai.

Le lendemain après avoir refait la potion de la veille, Severus entraîna Hermione dans un recoin de Poudlard. Il lui glissa qu'ils allaient faire un nouvel exercice aujourd'hui. Légèrement inquiète (le dernier exercice lui restait encore en mémoire), elle se laissa guider jusqu'aux abords d'une piscine d'intérieur.

- Il est temps pour vous de réapprendre à nager Miss Granger.

Elle déglutit nerveusement, mais accepta tout de même d'enfiler le maillot qu'il avait pris pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée d'entrer dans autant d'eau, cependant elle avait fait trop de chemin pour faire demi-tour à la moindre peur. Elle entra timidement dans l'eau et sentit le remous que provoquait Severus en l'imitant.

- Ici vous avez pieds, mais plus sur votre gauche, vous n'aurez plus pieds. Autrefois le vol n'était pas le seul sport que faisaient les élèves, ils pouvaient aussi faire de la natation. La piscine est restée en place. Prennez le temps de vous habituer avant de vous diriger sur la gauche. Je reste près de vous. Vous n'avez aucuns soucis à vous faire.

Elle se décida à l'écouter et barbota un peu là où elle avait pied pour s'habituer à l'eau qui oppressait son corps. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé comme l'eau pouvait être effrayante quand on était dans le noir. Elle avait le sentiment d'être bloquée sans sortie possible. Prisonnière d'une eau chaude qui lui semblait glaciale. Elle décida de se diriger sur sa gauche en imitant assez grossièrement la nage du chien.

Elle sentit alors Severus lui attraper les hanches.

- Allons Miss Granger, personne ne vous a appris à nager ?

- Si, si. J'ai peur de nager professeur, de me prendre un mur.

- Vous pensez que je laisserai faire ça ?

- Non. Mais je ne verrais pas si je suis bien placée dans l'eau, si je ne coule pas.

-Très bien, alors je pense qu'il est temps de vous apprendre la brasse. Pas de discussion, je sais que vous savez la faire, mais cette fois, vous allez devoir vous concentrer sur vos sensations. Elles seules peuvent vous guider Miss Granger.

A cet instant sans savoir pourquoi, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas envie de nager. Elle eut un violent frisson. Ses mains autour de sa hanche la faisaient fondre littéralement. Avait-elle perdu la tête ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre en rencontrer les mêmes problèmes que lui.

Il glissa une des mains sur son ventre pour la maintenir à la surface de l'eau sans commenter son frisson. Son bras s'étendit le long de son corps pour attraper ses mains et la guider dans le bon mouvement. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la nage, et non sur la sensation que provoquait en elle ce corps qu'elle devinait musclé.

Il essaya finalement de lâcher son ventre pour qu'elle nage seule, mais la panique de ne plus le sentir l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement et elle passa sous l'eau en se débâtant. Presque aussitôt les mains de Severus revinrent et la collèrent contre lui.

Tout contre lui. Trop contre lui. Ses frissons revinrent quand elle constata qu'il n'avait pas non plus la tête à la natation. Elle aurait du y penser, elle en maillot de bain devant lui, qui souffrait chaque jour un peu plus de la place qu'elle occupait dans sa vie et qui empêchait une femme d'y entrer.

Elle le sentit reprendre son souffle. Il allait s'excuser. Déjà il ouvrait la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Elle refusait qu'il lui demande pardon pour une chose dont il n'avait pas le contrôle. Pour une chose qui dans le fond était bien flatteuse pour elle. Une chose qu'aujourd'hui elle partageait avec lui.

Alors bêtement la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit pour le faire taire fut de l'embrasser. Ce n'était certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle ait fait mais cela eut le mérite de fonctionner. Sauf qu'il répondit au baiser. Et que ça n'arrangea pas leur état.

Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi il ne la repoussait pas. Il devait mettre fin à ce baiser. Puis elle se dit qu'elle lui en demandait trop et décida de le faire elle-même. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Comment pouvait-elle cesser cela ? Sa langue acheva de lui faire oublier l'idée même de s'éloigner. Il embrassait bien et cela faisait longtemps maintenant que personne ne l'avait touché.

Elle osa glisser ses mains dans son dos et le sentit faire de même en réponse. Elle caressa doucement la peau, sentant sous ses doigts les cicatrices de son passé. Si seulement elle pouvait les effacer… Mais pour l'heure elle ne pouvait que les parcourir, faisant délicieusement frissonner son professeur.

Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et il jouait maintenant avec le haut de son maillot. Son souhait de faire glisser les bretelles était plus qu'évident. Il mit enfin un terme au baiser. Le gémissement d'Hermione se répercutât sur les murs de la pièce. Il la fixa longuement. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais n'en avait cure. La prise de conscience serait pour après.

Il dut penser pareille, ou bien savoir que de toute façon ce qui allait arriver devait se passer pour apaiser la tension, car il la fit doucement revenir là où ils avaient pied. Elle sentit le bord de la piscine dans son dos et s'y laissa aller sans peur aucune. Il la tenait bien trop serré pour qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit.

Puisqu'il ne semblait plus avoir de remords à lui retirer son haut, elle décida que ses mains après tout pouvaient bien aller explorer ses fesses. Il grogna. C'était surement trop pour deux êtres qui attendaient ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle tendit le visage vers lui et il accéda à sa requête tandis que leurs bas de maillot quittaient leur peau brûlante.

Elle osa avancer une main timide vers son sexe. Il était raide et Severus frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses, elle aimait ça. Elle le sentait à sa merci, quoiqu'elle ne valle guerre mieux tandis qu'il caressait ses seins. L'eau qui séparait leur corps lui semblait insupportable. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui et le message fut compris.

Dès qu'il fut en elle, elle sentit qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ses vas-et-viens furent immédiatement rapides. Elle poussait des cris de plaisirs qu'il étouffait avec sa bouche. Les yeux fermés, Hermione se laissait doucement glisser vers la jouissance, qu'il s'assura qu'elle atteigne avant de lui-même se laisser aller en elle.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, reprenant leur souffle. Il se demandait quoi dire. S'excuser aurait semblé la meilleure chose à faire, mais il connaissait maintenant trop bien Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas violé. Ils étaient deux à s'être admirablement planté. C'était certain, ça n'allait pas arranger leurs relations. Comment allait-il pouvoir résister en sachant maintenant qu'elle était dans le même état que lui ?

Hermione finit par remuer dans ses bras, mettant petit à petit une distance acceptable entre eux, sans pour autant le lâcher. L'eau lui semblait moins glaciale à présent, moins oppressante. Son corps était enfin apaisé contrairement à son esprit qui tournait à mille à l'heure.

Severus la guida jusqu'à l'échelle et elle sortit péniblement. Bien sûr ils savaient tous les deux que tout devait redevenir comme avant, qu'elle devait absolument rester Miss je sais tout et lui le bâtard des cachots, qu'ils s'étaient hais trop longtemps pour laisser tout ça de côté pour une simple trahison de leur corps.

Pourtant il ne se contenta pas de lui donner sa serviette. Il la sécha lui-même avec beaucoup de tendresse, prolongeant quelques instants le bonheur qu'ils avaient ressentit de ne plus être seuls. Puis elle fut sèche. Et rhabillée. Et lui aussi. Et ils durent quitter cette salle. En silence.

Le soir tout semblait être redevenu comme avant, et seul un flacon de potion contraceptive qu'il lui fit boire rappela ce qu'il s'était passé. L'ambiance était certes tendue par la gêne, mais elle était à la fois libérée d'une autre tension qu'ils n'avaient pas vu s'installer entre eux.

En s'endormant ce soir là, Hermione réalisa que Severus était la personne la plus proche d'elle à présent, et la seule avec qui elle voulait bâtir son avenir. Ca la dérangeait. Elle s'endormit péniblement.


	10. L’avenir d’une aveugle

* * *

Auteur :

Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS quelle question !

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je crains ne devoir me contente d'emprunter Severus et Hermione. J'endommage un peu Hermione mais je suis prête à payer la caution.

Résumé : A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si c'est pour mourir comme un moldue ? Les sorciers ne prennent pas le métro Hermione. Juillet 2005. Une bombe explose à la station de King Cross, laissant Hermione définitivement aveugle. Comment continuer ses études à Poudlard ? Mais avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr !

_Chapitre 10 :__ L'avenir d'une aveugle_

Dire que l'ambiance c'était considérablement tendue aurait été un euphémisme. Si jusque là ils avaient trouvé leur place, ils ne savaient à présent plus du tout le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer. Le silence avait fini par entrer dans leur vie, cette vie que leur avait imposée un vieux fou qui n'avait probablement aucune idée ce que qu'il avait provoqué.

Deux jours avant Noël cependant, le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement fut brisé par une bordée de juron à en faire hérisser les cheveux du professeur McGonagall. Heureusement, cette dernière ne l'entendit pas et ce fut à la place un Severus inquiet qui entra dans la salle de bain.

- Miss Granger, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, pardon, j'ai glissé encore un fois. Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville, elle me lance.

- Heu… très bien. Hum, je vais regarder ça alors.

Sa gêne s'entendait jusque dans sa voix. Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus, mais qu'y pouvait-elle. Il fallait bien qu'il la guérisse, peu importait sa nudité. Elle entendit son professeur murmurer un sort et aussitôt la douleur reflua.

- Je dois vous palper la cheville pour m'assurer que tout aille bien Miss Granger.

- Très bien professeur.

Il la prévenait presque toujours avant de la toucher, ce qu'elle trouvait très gentil de sa part. Si ses amis pouvaient en faire de même… Mais ses pensées se détournèrent des garçons dès qu'elle sentit sa main douce remonter le long de sa cheville. Un violent frisson parcouru son corps.

- Je vous fais mal Miss Granger ?

- Non. Non. Pas du tout professeur.

Elle venait tout simplement de lui avouer que c'était sa proximité qui la faisait frissonner. Elle rougit, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, pas plus que quand elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement sous le massage qu'il lui faisait. Le son de toute façon c'était mêlé à sa respiration haletante. Il ne chercha même plus à cacher son plaisir.

Des doigts timides vinrent frôler son torse, comme pour y chercher l'assurance que lui aussi brûlait littéralement de désir. Ils durent aimer ce qu'ils y trouvèrent car ils s'amusèrent avec la peau fine, titillant et caressant, sans laisser de répit à Severus. Il devait bien avouer que lui aussi découvrait sa chair, remontant de la cheville vers son sexe avec une lenteur atroce pour la jeune femme.

Il entra dans la baignoire à son tour pour se coller contre elle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il réalisa à cet instant qu'elle n'était absolument pas vierge la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il en fut ému, parce que ce détail plus qu'autre chose lui rappela combien elle avait grandit en avance. Elle finit par le distraire de ses pensées en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il était évident que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé sa bouche, mais il en fut heureux. C'était délicieux de sentir sa bouche parcourir sa gorge.

Ses mains parvinrent au sexe d'Hermione et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son clitoris. Sous la pression de ses doigts, elle oublia ses baisers, elle oublia de le caresser, elle oublia tout, sauf la chaleur qu'il créait en elle, sauf la jouissance qu'il lui provoquait et qui doucement l'emmenait vers cet ailleurs tant recherché. Et sans doute parce qu'il lui avait appris à se concentrer sur ses sensations, elle atteint l'orgasme rapidement, violement.

Il eut la bonté de la laisser reprendre son souffle avant de se présenter entre ses cuisses. Elle aurait bien aimé lui rendre la pareille, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas au programme. La pensait-il encore trop perdue dans le noir pour trouver les lieux qui le rendrait fou ? Ou était-il simplement à bout, cherchant la délivrance interdite, ce moment précieux entre eux qu'ils avaient déjà partagés en ce promettant de ne jamais recommencer ?

Son sexe brûlant dans le sien, ses mains baladeuses sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres sa bouche, toutes ses sensations conduisait directement Hermione là d'où elle venait. Elle n'était que cris et gémissements, et lui-même ne pouvait retenir quelques grognements. Il accélérait de plus en plus, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déterminer quand il était ou non en elle. Elle n'était que plaisir, et ses contractions désordonnées, signe qu'elle perdait pieds rendait fou Severus. Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles, étouffant leur cris de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre.

Hermione tentait en vain de reprendre son souffle. L'orgasme cette fois avait été encore plus puissant que dans la piscine. Le bruit de l'eau lui fit tourner la tête vers là où elle situait Severus. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il l'attrapa, l'aidant à se remettre debout. L'eau vint alors caresser son corps tandis qu'il la lavait délicatement. Cet acte la fit fondre. Elle découvrait un Severus encore plus attentionné et assurément, cela n'allait pas l'aider à oublier la faiblesse de son corps. Son cœur aussi s'y mettait. Elle tombait tout simplement amoureuse de son professeur.

Ils restèrent un long moment sous l'eau, collés l'un à l'autre. Elle sentait instinctivement que c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de la laisser partir, de s'obliger à faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors elle fut celle qui eut le courage. Elle sortit de cette baignoire, se sécha rapidement et sortit. Il resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son masque.

Etrangement, l'ambiance redevint alors tout à fait vivable. N'étant pas axés sur la psychologie, aucun des deux ne s'interrogea plus que cela. Ils passèrent la soirée à lire un livre et le lendemain à faire des potions, discutant comme au bon vieux temps. Parfois ils se frôlaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Mais c'était tout. Ils étaient apaisés.

Le matin du 25 décembre, elle fut réveillée par la bonne odeur du pain chaud. Elle enfila une simple robe de chambre et sortit dans le salon, guidée par son odorat. Severus l'accueillit gaiment.

- Joyeux Noël Miss Granger

- Joyeux Noël professeur.

- Vos amis ont envahit mon appartement avec leurs cadeaux.

- Ho ? J'en suis désolée. Vous savez, les griffondors font plutôt dans la quantité que dans la finesse.

Il eut un petit rire. Elle de dirigea vers là où était l'arbre qu'elle avait décoré début décembre. Il l'aida à trouver la pile de cadeau et la regarda déballer les paquets. Elle s'émerveilla de tout, bien qu'il dût souvent lui dire ce que c'était. Il lut chaque carte sans trop râler. Il avait après tout rempli les siennes. S'il fut étonné de voir que ses amis de l'institut lui avait envoyé une photo il n'en dit rien. Il se douta que c'était une tradition, et que changer cette dernière serait revenu à dire à Hermione qu'elle n'était plus des leurs.

Le déballage terminé, ils déjeunèrent légèrement, puisqu'il était presque l'heure du festin de midi. Elle le laissa choisir sa robe et il partit s'habiller pendant qu'elle en faisait de même. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de boutonner sa chemise qu'elle l'appelait depuis sa chambre. Sa robe se fermait dans le dos, elle ne pouvait le faire seule.

Severus posa donc ses mains sur la peau fine de la jeune femme pour fermer la fermeture, mais ce simple geste déclencha en lui une vague de souvenirs qui le rendirent très dur. Il essaya d'ignorer cela et de fermer sa robe. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'état dans lequel il devait se trouver et hésitait à faire quelque chose. Elle pouvait très bien le laisser fermer sa robe et l'emmener au festin. Est-ce que quelqu'un leur dirait quelque chose s'ils arrivaient en retard ? Elle décida que non et se plaqua brutalement contre le torse de son professeur.

Le contact entre son dos nu et son torse provoqua une décharge chez les deux sorciers. Hermione décida alors qu'elle se foutait d'être en retard, qu'elle voulait connaître à nouveau le bonheur de ses bras. Elle se retourna et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, une bouche la dévorant. Des doigts habiles s'occupaient déjà de sa robe. Elle se concentra sur son pantalon devenu gênant, et parvint à l'ouvrir pour glisser une main dans son boxer.

Elle ne manqua pas le son étranglé que produit Severus sous l'action de sa main. Cependant elle la retira bien vite pour faire descendre tous ces vêtements gênants. Il en profita pour retrouver ses esprits et la soulever jusqu'au lit. Elle était légère, mais il décida que ce n'était pas le moment de râler qu'elle ne mangeait pas suffisamment. Il aurait été bien mal placé pour lui faire la remarque.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le supplier de la prendre, mais la referma dessuite. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé pendant l'amour, et elle avait peur que cela ne lui fasse reprendre ses esprits. Elle, elle n'en aurait pas été capable, pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la pénétrer doucement. Elle fut surprise, il l'avait habitué à plus de précipitation. Cependant elle apprécia tout autant de le sentir immobile en elle.

Cela heureusement ne dura pas, car elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu tenir longtemps sans remuer les hanches. Il commença ce long et langoureux ballet qui les mènerait sans aucun doute vers la libération. Elle le laissa encore une fois imposer son rythme, il savait si bien quand accélérer et quand ralentir, quand diriger sa bouche vers sa poitrine et quand la diriger vers son visage.

Encore une fois elle sentit les vagues de jouissances se répandre dans son corps avec de plus en plus de puissance. Dire qu'elle avait faillit oublier ce que cela faisait. Son corps lui n'avait jamais pu oublier et il retrouvait aisément le plaisir de l'orgasme. Elle ne fit rien pour le retenir, laissant la jouissance balayer tout sur son passage. Elle sentit Severus la rejoindre en quelques coups de reins, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait s'y habituer aisément.

Ils durent s'habiller en toute hâte, sans cette fois laisser place à la tendresse post-coïtale. Ils coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle et Severus laissa Hermione s'excuser.

- Pardon professeurs pour notre retard, c'est ma faute, j'ai eu du mal à me préparer.

- Miss Granger voyons, vous êtes toute pardonnée, s'exclama gaiment le directeur. Prenez place, nous venons à peine d'entamer l'entrée.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Severus qui prit soin de la servir avant de remplir sa propre assiette. Elle se demanda qui elle avait à sa droite. La réponse vint d'elle-même quand le professeur McGonagall lui demanda :

- Alors Miss Granger, avez-vous été gâtée ?

- Oui professeur. Je crois que les gryffondors se sont assurés de refaire ma garde robe entièrement. Etais-je si mal habillée ?

L'austère professeur rit de bon cœur. Elle supposa que la jeune fille jusqu'alors ne recevait que des livres.

- Avez-vous songé à ce que vous ferez l'an prochain ?

- Non professeur. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'endroits soient ouverts aux aveugles.

- Et bien, Poudlard lui vous sera toujours ouvert. Je dois vous avouer que ma question était intéressée. Je songe depuis quelques années déjà à prendre une apprentie qui me permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour la paperasse administrative. Votre talent en métamorphose n'est plus à démontrer et je me demandais si, vos ASPICS passés, vous seriez intéressée d'apprendre le métier de professeur. Je ne doute pas un instant que vous êtes faîtes pour ce rôle Miss et l'heure de la retraite commence à s'annoncer pour le professeur Dumbledore. Je devrais alors laisser l'enseignement pour me consacrer à la direction de Poudlard et je serais soulagée de laisse mon poste à quelqu'un de compétent.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire professeur. Continuer à Poudlard me ravirait, mais c'est un peu brutal. Pourriez-vous me laisser un temps de réflexion ?

- Bien sûr Miss. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. Tout ce passe bien avec Severus ?

Sous le brutal changement de sujet – et quel changement de sujet ! – Hermione avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Sa directrice de maison eut l'amabilité de tapoter son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son souffle. Le reste du repas heureusement se déroula sans qu'elle ne remette le sujet sur le tapis.

Après avoir dégusté la traditionnelle bûche de Noël, Severus lui proposa une promenade dans la neige. Bien qu'il fut pénible pour elle de marcher dedans, elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle ne sortait plus beaucoup à cause du froid et cela lui manquait.

Ils longèrent les serres en silence, elle devina qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac. L'eau était surement gelée car elle n'en percevait pas le clapotis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir. Et elle le devait à Severus, elle le savait. Elle se demanda s'il était déplacé de se rapprocher de lui. Il lui tenait le bras à une distance respectable, elle aurait souhaité qu'il remette son bras autour de ses hanches, comme il le faisait avant.

- Professeur, avez-vous entendu ce qu'à dit le professeur McGonagall au début du repas ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'ai très envie d'accepter, mais cette décision ne m'appartient pas entièrement.

- Je crains que la chambre que Poudlard a ajoutée à mes appartements ne reste définitivement en place à présent. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous continuiez à l'occuper.

- Je devrais accepter alors ?

- Avez-vous vraiment besoin de vous poser la question ?, se moqua-t-il.

- Non, reconnut-elle. Définitivement non.

Et il comprit qu'elle ne s'interrogeait absolument pas sur le fait d'accepter ou non ce poste, mais sur le fait d'accepter ou non ce qui se passait entre eux. Il soupira alors. Il n'avait pas eu la force de refuser sa présence. Il se sentait même soulagé qu'elle reste. Etait-ce cela l'amour ? L'envie de la voir partager son quotidien ?

Ils firent le tour du lac en silence, chacun réfléchissant profondément à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à laisser naître entre eux. Un ancien mangemort avec une sang de bourbe. Un serpentard et une griffondor. Un professeur et son élève. Un homme et une femme. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui pouvait procurer à son cerveau tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il savait qu'elle était celle qui lui donnerait sa rédemption. Ils avaient trop longtemps lutés contre ça, contre eux. Il était temps de vivre à présent.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à longer le terrain de Quidditch, elle osa se rapprocher de lui et Severus constata que son bras retrouvait sa place sur ses hanches, la protégeant de ce monde extérieur qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du repas du soir.

Dans la grande salle, Hermione reprit la même place que le midi. A nouveau Severus la servit, et elle se tourna vers sa directrice de maison tandis que lui-même discutait avec Albus.

- J'accepte professeur McGonagall.

- Déjà ? Je pensais qu'il vous faudrait plus de temps. Severus doit être de bons conseils. Et bien, si vous êtes sûres…

- Je le suis. Je sais que vous ne vous en apercevez pas, mais vous venez de m'offrir un avenir. La chance de ne pas me contenter mais de me réaliser pleinement. J'entraperçois enfin le futur. Et il est beau.

- Il l'est Miss, il l'est.

Elles ne dirent plus rien du repas. Hermione continua la lourde tache qu'était pour elle de manger sans en mettre partout, Minerva se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil, fière de son élève.

Severus ramena Hermione tard ce soir là, le directeur aillant insisté pour qu'ils dansent. Il s'était plié de bonne grâce à entrainer la jeune fille sur la piste en prétextant un nouvel entraînement. Et ils ignorèrent tous les deux un professeur McGonagall moqueuse qui demandait à Severus si l'exercice obligeait ses mains à se placer aussi bas dans le dos de la jeune femme.

La fatigue les obligea tout de même à rentrer peu après minuit. Severus lâcha Hermione une fois la porte franchie. Elle pouvait très bien se diriger vers sa chambre sans aide mais il eut la surprise de la voir se diriger vers la sienne. Elle pénétra l'antre de Severus avec un petit frisson d'anticipation et fut heureuse de le sentir juste derrière elle. Quand il ferma soigneusement la porte, elle sut que la nuit n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Et l'avenir. Son avenir.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Comme toujours, je préfère terminer sur une ouverture à votre imagination. A vous de les imaginer dans quelques années.

Je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers, en particulier Eileen19 à qui je n'ai pu répondre. Merci de votre soutient.

La prochaine est déjà en route, j'espère simplement qu'elle ne mettra pas 2 ans à venir. Surtout que j'ai déjà le plan de la suivante encore.

Patience est mère de vertue...


End file.
